Shadow Ninja
by moonlight46
Summary: Hiya, this story is about my OC and her life and/or role in the Naruto series that will have twists and will not completely follow the cannon. This story will be using a mix of both anime and manga. How will my OC change the Naruto story? Find out also about her unknown past and true identity along the way. Maybe a few ships weaved in?
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Ninja**_

Summary: Hiya, this story is about my OC and her life and/or role in the Naruto series that will have twists and will not completely follow the cannon. This story will be using a mix of both anime and manga. How will my OC change the Naruto story? Find out also about her unknown past and true identity along the way. Maybe a few ships weaved in?

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. (Ever) Thank you for reading! Please R&R!

* * *

I do NOT own Naruto. Some pieces, characters, & some Jutsu from Naruto.

 _Escape_

I was running as fast as I could. I was exhausted and kept coughing. I was running through the mountains but now I was running through a desert. My breath was shallow and it hurt as I breathed in. My body felt heavy as though it was made of stones.

A sand cloud chased me making it impossible for me to see if my pursuers were behind me. As I ran I found old ruins of sorts and decided to hide there before I lost conciseness. I found an empty room that I had to push with all my strength to open then to close.

I lit a match to see this room I was staying in. It was made of grey almost metallic stone, the door was made of heavy metal that had a few scratches on it, there was a desk made from wood that looked obviously old yet was very strong.

There was a chest that sat against the wall across from the door that I was leaning against, it had a terrible air to it almost foreboding. I slid to the floor and lost conciseness after using what little chakra I had left for an invisible barrier.

When I woke I hear footsteps coming closer from further down the hallway. I held my breath as I pulled out a kunai thinking that I will fight them to the death then let it all end here. It had several hours later for I had more of my chakra. The footsteps come closer but it isn't one man's. I close my eyes trying to concentrate to figure out how many there are. _One…Three…Five…Ten…_ There might be more waiting outside for me.

They come closer and stopped outside the door. My invisible barrier was thin and easily detectable if you touch it. Adrenalin was pumping through me veins make my heart beat faster with fear. "Where could that little brat go?" One of the men say with frustration. "She has to be somewhere here or we would have found her by now." Another said with anger. "We have to bring her back alive or we will be the ones to die." This man said in a frustrated whisper.

One stepped up to the door about to try and come in to look. Before he was about to break my barrier and find me the chest aura flared intensely making my fear spike.

"Wait! I have a bad feeling about this door. It is like something we shouldn't even go near is sleeping on the other side. Boss told us that if we ever felt this feeling to leave without disturbing the ruins. He said there are very powerful sinister thing living here waiting to feast on those who wake it."

This voice said with frustration and a hint of fear also it was one I should have been able to sense its owner, a woman, probably the same woman who was taking care of me in my prison.

The men made a move to ignore what she said but the aura of the chest grew more sinister and stronger. I could sense them shiver at the contact of it. It slammed into me with every wave making my fear strong and made it difficult to breathe.

My pursuers wait a moment longer before fleeing out of the ruins with all their strength. After they left the aura lessened and became weaker until it was like it was before.

Whatever is in this chest is something that just saved me but obviously not happy I ruined its sleep for when I try to get closer the aura flared again until I went back. I quickly left the room and carefully left the ruins though not far outside I heard shouting.

When I turn to see where the shouting was my pursuers where there running towards me. I turned and ran but I won't last long before they capture me. I quickly do the hands signs as I ran turning for a moment looking at them and to whisper _**"Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu!"**_ (Sly Mind Affect Technique).I start running again to the same direction as before and they follow for a few moments before they turn into the opposite directions and continue running. It won't be long before they realize what I did and it free themselves. I used most of the chakra had with that Jutsu but it was all I could think of and it worked.

I ran for another minute before the terrain became a forest and continued on as fast as possible but careful enough for it to be difficult to hunt me down. I am lucky they aren't good trackers from the moment they lost sight and sense of me they won't be able pick up my tracks and find me. I ran for a while longer but my chakra was low and knew I won't be able to fight in this condition. I found a hollow tree and sat within it but as exhaustion came over me a dark silhouette appeared in the trees not far from me. Before I was able to do anything everything went black…

* * *

This is the first ever chapter that I wrote for a fanfiction.

It may be short and vague but it is a start.

Sly Mind Affect Technique: Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.

Please read the next chapters and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay! Just to let you know I will not be going exactly like the anime & or manga –I may skip around with the time, setting, and some other things.

I may do some ships but I am not sure yet…. (If I do it will mostly be later)

Also if I mess up the characters, their names, Jutsu, spelling or otherwise please tell me. (If I do it on purpose I will tell you in the author's note beforehand.)

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

" _Thoughts"_

 _Prisoner Again?_

* * *

…When I woke my body was sore from all that I pushed it through. The room I was in had no windows and the walls were made of orange stone. It was dark except for  
a bit of light leaking from under the door into what seemed to be a hallway. The door looked easy enough to open.

I was laying on a stone shelf like bed that seem to protrude from the wall. When I tried to get up there was a rattle of chains. I looked to find where the chain was and found it was locked around my left ankle. It had to be at least two inches thick from what I can feel and hard to pick.

 _My body needs more rest if I was going to have to fight for my freedom_ _again_. I let sleep over take me once more.

* * *

-  
When I woke the room seemed the same as before except there was a scent to in it now. A different one then from before. His scent was that of a deceiver, sly, terrible, medic ninja that was no different than the woman taking care of me before.

 _He must have come recently for his scent was still strong. Escaping may be more difficult than before._

Just as I was about to plan on a way to get out of this room footsteps sounded outside my door. I quickly sat up leaned my back against the wall as the key clicked the door unlocked.

The wooden door opened as two men stood in the door way one held a torch that glowed warm light. The silver haired man hesitated before he came in evidently surprised to see me awake. He wore glasses, his hair in a short ponytail, he was shorter than the other man, and he seemed weaker too. The sly scent from before came with him into the room. _So this is the medic ninja._

The other man came in without hesitation. This man was the same scent of the silhouette from the forest. He had long dark hair with white skin and eyes of a snake. His scent was that of a snake and had hints of blood from people though who or why were evidently not important at the moment.

The silver haired man whispered to him. _This man must be his boss. I have a feeling these men are no better than my pursuers._ I glared at them both daring them with my eyes to try something.

The boss man came closer and sat in a wooden chair that wasn't there before near my bed. He smiled but he was smiling from amusement. It set me a bit more on edge. _This man is very dangerous._

He spoke with a smooth deep voice "Hello. It is good that you are awake. What is your name?" He was confident and arrogant. I said nothing and continued to glare. _I am not going to tell him anything._ He laughed. When he finally stopped he seem more amused.

"My name is Orochimaru. I was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. I have brought you to our hideout while you were unconscious. This man next to me is-" "Orochimaru!" The medic ninja interrupted quietly.

This so called Orochimaru ignored him and continued "-is Kabuto. He is my most trusted follower." Kabuto seemed to relax a bit after that statement.

 _He is lying…at least about Kabuto being trusted and just a follower. He is using Kabuto probably because he needs a medical ninja to help him probably for experiments._ I thought as I stared at the two.

Orochimaru expected a response but I simply continue to glare at them. When it came evident that I wasn't going to respond Kabuto's face changed for a moment in shock and disbelief.

Orochimaru's amused smile grew more amused. "You are an interesting child. I will have Kabuto release you after you rest some more." He said as he got up to leave. Kabuto was shocked but quickly followed him to the door.

Before they went through I said "If you were just going to release me then why chain me up while I was unconscious?" Orochimaru stopped and turned around. Kabuto turned around too but he seemed to be a little annoyed as if it was a simple thing people should know.

Orochimaru said "You are chained up because you are interesting. You are not a normal child and are a strong ninja." I replied "How do you know I'm not a normal?" He said "There were several jounin chasing you who showed up later. I had Kabuto send them far away and off your tail."

Kabuto seemed surprised to hear this and looked at me again with interest which made me feel uncomfortable under his stare. I ignored him and stop glaring at this Orochimaru. "Why did you help me? What is in it for you to help me or am I just a prisoner?" I said with a hint of curiosity.

Orochimaru smiled and said "I am curious about you. I found it even more interesting the reasons why several jounin would be chasing a small child. I can always just give you to them at any time. I plan to find out these reasons soon enough." I couldn't help but glare at him and be a bit angry at myself for being curious.

"Kabuto here will be recording your health as you recover from using so much chakra. Child, I suggest next time not to use so much chakra if you truly wish to be free." He said then left leaving my sight as his footsteps grew quieter the farther he got. _I am a bit surprised that their footsteps don't echo… I have to be careful with these men. I wonder if they are worse than my pursuers._

I saw Kabuto move a bit out of the corner of my eye and turn to glare at him from my view of the hallway through the now open door. He froze evidently didn't think I would notice and treated me like a wild animal that if he moved to fast he would scare it. _I am not a wild animal but I'll let him think that way for now to see what he will do._

Kabuto must of realized that I am just going to continue glaring at him until he left because he seemed to relax a bit or at least that's what he wanted me to think considering that he was still ready to attack at any moment.

He moved closer as he said "I am going to check your ankle and your health then I will leave. Do not move or freak out. Orochimaru is the only one interested in a child like you."

He sat in the chair where Orochimaru just sat. I being a "stubborn brat" or at least that's what those guys use to say moved just to see if it would piss him off. He looked not amused but didn't say anything. When he looked up into my eyes I could see a little irritation there but a force calm. _And a little jealousy?_ I couldn't help but smirk which gave the desired effect of the irritation flaring for a moment.

I then moved my ankle so that he could have easy access to it. I also relaxed a bit or at least hope it looked like it did. I even slowed my heart rate just in case. This seemed to really surprise him then he forced his face into a cold mask. _Messing with him is fun._

He checked my ankle and then looked me over checking my health with his eyes as if he knew that I wouldn't corporate with him trying to do so otherwise. He nodded to himself as if he accepted from my looks that I was getting better then felt locking the door as he went.

 _I will rest for now but I have to be careful and be ready to fight._ I laid down once more and dreamless sleep took me once more.

* * *

Naruto: "When am I going to be in a chapter?"

Moonlight46: "Soon."

Naruto: "Yay! Believe it!"

Sasuke: -sigh- "You are annoying."

Thank you for reading! Please R&R!

Will update hopefully again soon! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

If you didn't realize it already the setting of the last chapter and this one, it is Orochimaru's hide out that Team 7 invaded at the beginning of Shippuden.

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

 _Student or Prisoner?_

…When I woke up, I was still in the same room and chained. It was still dark in the room, had no window, and it looked completely like it did before. I looked closer at the chair that Orochimaru and Kabuto sat in. It looked and felt like wood and was simple in design. The stone bed was warmer now from my body heat but I could feel that it was at least two feet thick and is eight feet long. It felt as if it was carved with the wall when this place was made.

The chain rattled loudly as I moved to lean my back against the wall. I could just barely make out the details of the room. I went through my pockets and found them completely empty. The bag I had was gone.

I checked all my hidden pockets and most were empty but two of them weren't. One had several throwing stars and a roll of good tags (explosive). The other had pills that I collected over the last months. They were a mix of food and medicine. I found out after a few weeks that the medicine reduced my chakra control and amount. It also helped keep me in a hazed state.

I pull all of the things back in their pockets and ran a hand through my hair checking for the things I usually hid there and found that they were gone too. I felt my stomach growl in hunger. It has been days since my last meal and my stomach was complaining about it.

I heard footsteps coming closer and I instantly stiffen though it probably didn't look that way. The light that came under the door was blocked as Kabuto unlocked the door. He came in carrying a tray and a small torch. He closed the door with a light kick and set the tray on the table that sat against the wall opposite of the door.

He used the torch to light the one near the door and set the one he was holding in the holder. All while he was doing this I watched quietly and gather details of the room. The stone walls were orange and had a pattern carved into it.

The room was smaller than I thought and I could see that there was a doorway that lead into a bathroom. Other than the table and chair there was no other things that were in here when I first woke up to find myself here. The air was filled with Kabuto's scent now and it is mixed with the little scents of the contents of the tray.

Kabuto then went over to the tray and pick up one thing and put it on the edge of my bed. I watched and glanced at what he put there. It was a plate of food, two pieces of toast and cut up fruit. Kabuto sighed and motioned to me to eat.

I glanced at the plate again and picked it up. I check the food for poison and drugs but it seemed fine. I glanced at Kabuto again who was watching. I put down the plate without eating anything and returned to watching him. I saw a bit of irritation in his body language but I also saw some curiosity in his eyes.

He asked "Why aren't you eating?" I didn't answer but kept watching him. He repeated the question and I again didn't answer. His body language showed more irritation now and I could tell that I was really starting to make him mad. I also sensed his heart rate pick up.

 _He may be dangerous but it seems that they won't kill me anytime soon. If I am going to be held prisoner than I might as well have some fun while I can._

I must have been smiling in amusement for when he looked at my face he put his cold mask back in place. He handed me the plate with a look that said I better eat. I just continued to stare straight into his eyes without looking away once. He sighed as he put the plate back on the tray and picked up some other things from it.

I watched as he came back to sit in front of me. He put what he had on the bed which was a few bowls of different powders. I studied them out of the corner of my eye. They were not poisons but ingredients for food pills. Kabuto started making the food pills, making sure I saw everything as he made them, then when he was done he hand me four and put the rest in a bag.

I looked at them and Kabuto who looked expectantly and ate all four pills. Kabuto seemed to relax at this and held out his hand to me.

I raised an eyebrow in question and he rolled his eyes and said "I need to check your ankle again."

I slowly put my chained ankle in his hand but gave him a look that told him that he shouldn't even think of trying something. Kabuto carefully did check my health and then did something I didn't expected. He pulled out a key and unlocked the chain from my ankle.

Orochimaru said "Kabuto took it off because you must be recovered from your desperate escape." I hadn't heard him come in or sensed his presence which bothered me.

I looked at him and asked "What happens now that I am recovered?" Orochimaru smiled amusedly and said "We can show you what is beyond your room."

Orochimaru opened the door then waited in the hallway for me to follow but I didn't I looked at Kabuto then back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled more amusedly and motioned for Kabuto to leave before me.

Kabuto moved out of the room and disappeared down the opposite side of the hallway. I carefully watched to make sure he doesn't follow behind me. Orochimaru started walking down the hallway and I carefully followed. We walked down many hallways that were full of closed doors. Orochimaru stopped a bit in the room that had several shelves that held many scrolls and plants to jars of things. He motioned for me to go ahead and look around.

 _Wow. There is so much here. There many ninja scrolls that teach several types of Jutsu. What does he want from me?_

Orochimaru called me back to where he was and when I got there he was smiling bemusedly. Kabuto was there behind Orochimaru waiting.

Orochimaru said "Child, I brought you here to show you what I have and what staying can mean. You can leave, but you can learn and be safe here. If you wish to stay here, would you become my student?"

I stare trying process what he was offering me but before I said anything Orochimaru continued.

"You can also learn from Kabuto as well." At this Kabuto looked shocked _and was that a flash of confusion?_ I stared at Orochimaru trying to guess what pain it would cost me and what his real intentions are.

 _Should I become his student or should I continue to run making him an enemy?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading and please remember to Review!

It helps me know how to make this story better and what you think of it so far.

Also sorry for the Author's note before this chapter.

I was overwhelmed with school and things.

I will hopefully post again soon!

Naruto "Believe it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you! Please R&R!

Special Thanks: Novrier & Seishun Kyousoukyoku

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _Lessons Begin?_

… Orochimaru seemed to understand that I will need more time to think about his offer and had Kabuto take me back to my room. Kabuto didn't say a word on the way back. I glanced at him a few to times trying to read his feelings and to see if I had any chance of him actually teaching me anything.

Once back in my room Kabuto picked up the plate of food and started eating it himself as he leaned against the wall facing me across the room as if to show that he was giving me space to think.

 _There is a lot I can learn from them but what is the cost of the knowledge? These men are dangerous and I don't wan_ _t them as my enemies especially now that Kabuto here has gathered some information from his health records for the past four days. I can also learn medical ninjutsu…_

Finally, I gave up trying to think of all it would cost me and what mysteries the future held and decide. I looked at Kabuto and standing across the room. He seemed to not willing to stop watching me.

 _I am going to be their student but I won't tell them everything. I don't really have an option anyway, not after seeing all that I can learn. I better stop messing with Kabuto… I really want to learn more medical jutsu._

I looked Kabuto in the eyes to see his reaction when I said "I have decided that I will become your student…" Kabuto eyes told me he wasn't surprised that I took the offer but I saw a little irritation there probably because Orochimaru will force him to teach me.

Orochimaru laughed and said smiling from the doorway "Good. I will make sure Kabuto teaches you as well. We are going to your name so we know what to call you. I will also give you-"

I interrupted Orochimaru with a firm voice "But I want the freedom to leave anytime without either of you to come after me and to keep the knowledge if and or when I leave."

Orochimaru's reactions was one of amusement but I could tell he wasn't happy by the look deep in his eyes. He said "I will agree with your terms on one condition."

I stared into Orochimaru's eyes as he said "The condition is that you will help protect me during your time as my student and not let me die easily."

I stared into his eyes thinking it over and finally knowing a little of the cost of being their student. I nodded to show I agreed. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turn to see Kabuto standing closer to both of us with a shocked and unhappy expression.

I looked back at Orochimaru who seemed completely amused and he said "You can also continue to mess with Kabuto. I promise that he won't kill you for it and  
continue to teach you anyway."

I could help my surprised expression that seemed to mirror Kabuto's. I couldn't help but smile. I said with a smile "I would be happy to -" Kabuto argery expression was  
classic but the subtle acceptance was what made it more great "-but I rather not mess with him while he is teaching me. I believe teacher should be respected."

The surprised look on both their faces was really funny but also a little rude. I smiled at their shock and laughed on the inside. Kabuto seem to think I was lying but kept it to himself. Orochimaru seemed to take even more of an interest in me.

Orochimaru said "Every well. We will test you tomorrow to see where to start. Now that you are our student, we need your name." I stared at them making it obvious that I still didn't trust them but then nodded to make it seem like I would tell them the truth.

I said quietly as if ashamed or embarrassed "I don't know what my name is or if I had one in the first place. The people who were holding me only ever called be brat." I  
then shrugged as if to get over it and said more blandly "I wasn't called often but more just ordered around or ignored."

Kabuto stared at me silently and had a slight glazed look as if he was thinking about something else. Orochimaru said something to him in a way I wouldn't hear which made Kabuto flinch.

Orochimaru said to me "Then I will name you, Rin. Rin meaning cold like the blade you will become." Kabuto seemed to frown at the name as he and Orochimaru walked away. Orochimaru chuckled as he walked and was echoed lightly through the hallway.

I got up and walk around a bit and closed the door. I breathed a sigh in relief that they accepted the lie about my name. My real name is Zila but I always had a feeling that I wasn't suppose to tell my name to anyone and the times I tried my voice wouldn't come out.

I stretched a bit as I walk and explored my room. When I went near the table there was a glint of light reflecting off of something. I went over and saw it was a key which was same key that I saw Kabuto using to lock my door. I went over and locked my door and it locked with a satisfying click.

I went back to my bed and laid there for a while thinking.

 _I will learn all I can. Hopefully, I can learn a lot of medical jutsu. I have to be careful with their tests tomorrow! Orochimaru must be a dangerous ninja for there to be so many assassins to come after him that he wants me to watch his back. I still don't trust them but I have to learn more in order to survive._

I carefully went into a light sleep making sure to face the door and my back to the wall.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will update again soon!

Don't forget to R&R and please review!

There will be a fight scene next chapter.

Naruto: "Believe it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you! Please R&R!

Special Thanks: Novrier & Seishun Kyousoukyoku

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _First Test & First Lesson_

... I woke up from my sleep to my dark room that was still the same as when I went to sleep. My heart had sped up from the luxurious beat it had been signaled to me that something woke me up. I closed my eyes so it looked as if I went back to sleep but I could still see through my eyelashes and I relaxed my body back down as if I were still sleeping then waited.

A dark silhouette moved after several minutes. It grew as it came towards me quietly into that of a tall man. It looked just like the one in the forest, but this time it wasn't giving off the same curious aura. It gave off the sinister aura which spiked and the figure pulled back his arm with silent ease when I saw the glint of a blade.

He froze as if trying to make sure I was asleep. He waited and waited but I have learn patience very well from all the years in my prison and so I closed my eyes completely. My other sense strengthened and I focus on him. 

He unfroze after a few minutes and move slowly closer until he was right over me. I felt chill of air the blade gave just by my face then I felt the cold metal on my cheek. I stayed there sleeping as if I didn't feel a thing. He lightly brushed the knife down my cheek without breaking the skin and when I didn't move he did the same with my neck. Still I kept my heart beat and breathe even in rhythmic slumber.

He pulled the knife back and I felt his intention to stab me so strongly that even a normal person could feel it and I kicked at his hand and his stomach which made him retreat to dodge my blows. He came back at me with a series of slashes.

I dodged them quickly and dove to the side off my bed to not be cornered against the wall.

He became like liquid with his attacks flowing from each miss straight into another attack. I was barely able to dodge them as I kept trying to land a few attacks myself. I rolled out of one attack into another where his blade cut shallowly into my arm before I moved away.

This man blended easily with the darkness and shadows of the room that now had the growing scent of fresh blood. He brought the knife up to his lips and licked my blood off the knife which sent a chill down my spine, by the predatory smile he gave me.

I ran towards the door but as I hoped he appeared in between me and the door. I used my speed that I built to kick the blade out of his hand and kick the back of his knees. I felt the strong muscles of his legs before they buckled against the pressure and knew this man was a ninja.

I rolled away from him towards the blade on the floor knowing I had little time until he recovers. I was just able to grab the blade when I felt him close in behind me with even more killing intent.

I blocked his next attack with the blade which turned out to be a kunai. We continued to attack each other with our blades, until he kicked me in the stomach that threw me across the room.

I could barely breathe as I looked up from the ground trying to force air into my lungs. He was standing over me with his kunai but as I caught my breath the room held strongly of blood. I could smell that I had made him bleed but whether it was a shallow cut or a deep one was still unknown in this dark room.

I could sense that he was disgusted by me and that he hated me for an unknown reason. I could just barely hear him whisper to himself "pathetic" which made me angry, but I quickly smothered the emotion and kicked out to put some distance between us.

This time the legs I hit were different from before… _There must be two ninjas!_ I duck down and try to trip the one in front of me and rolled passed them both to the door.

I tried to open it with my back facing the door but it was locked and from what I can tell it was blocked on the other side.

I ducked as one threw a kunai at where my head was and dove to the right as the other went to cut my stomach. I just barely got away from them when they attacked again.

Their teamwork was good but I noticed that there was hesitation as if one was watching the other before attacking. _Orochimaru is one of the ninjas that are attacking me but who it the other? It does not feel like Kabuto. I won't last long with how quick we are fighting and that they are slowly learning my fighting technique._

I was able to spot a weapons bag on one of their legs from a flash on the kunai. I ran and rolled as if I was trying to get away but used the kunai I had to cut the bag free. I used the distraction of my roll to catch the bag and bring it close to me.

I let one of them kick me which threw me across the room again and gave me time to see what was in the bag.

There were several throwing stars, several exploding tags, string thin cable, and matches. I closed my eyes for a moment and by memory and instinct I threw some cables weighed by a throwing star and a few exploding tags strung on them. I threw several more cables and to them it seemed to be in random places but to me it is a designed trap.

I dove under all the cables right to their feet so that they would not trigger any of them just yet. I started fighting with them using purely taijutsu and when one jumped back to dodge my blow, he triggered the exploding tags there. Using the flash of the explosions I moved behind the other and hit him hard with the blunt part of my kunai on the back of his head and stomach.

He fell lump but I was unable to check if he was faking it or not for the other kicked me hard into the wall behind me but getting himself caught in my trap.

I could hear him trying to wiggle himself out or trying to cut the cables. I lit one of the matches from the weapons pouch to see that he was indeed trapped by the cables and unharmed from the explosion earlier.

Before me was Orochimaru and the one on the floor had a mask on but from what I could tell from the silver hair my guess is that it was actually Kabuto.

Orochimaru laughed in amusement at being caught in the cables and in the light I was able to see that I did give them both a few cuts all were shallow. I did not let down my guard yet for how dangerous I knew that they could be that this wasn't over.

The trap I set for them made one if not both be caught in the middle of the room encircled with cables and the rest of the exploding tags. If you looked at it from above you would see it would show the design of snake eating the captured.

When Orochimaru stopped laughing he smiled and said "Well done. But do not think that this is enough..." He somehow cut some of the cables and all the exploding tags moved to the ceiling and exploded.

I used the falling of rocks to escape through the hole that was created. I move far enough that I was out of reach of the hole and passed the wall that ended my room. Not much later did Orochimaru come out and laughed again. He said "Yesss. I see why the joinin were after you. You are truly a strong child. Now let's see how well you do out on the open and in ninjutsu!"

He threw several wind jutsu at me which I was unable to fully dodge and took a lot of damage. I did the hand seals for the only ninjutsu that I could do with the amount of chakra I have and still have enough for later in battle. It is Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique).

He laughs and used a summoning jutsu and when the clouds cleared he was on top of a giant purple snake! He jumps off and the snake attacks me and my clones. Until it was just me and Orochimaru again but it felt off for I did not see the snake dispel.

" **Kai**!" I said as I jumped high and I was just in time for the giant purple snake hit the ground where I once was. I threw some of the throwing stars at the snake and Orochimaru. They both dodged as I landed far from them but the snake was faster than I thought for he hit me once I landed. I flew back from the force and stopped just in time to fight some of Orochimaru's clones.

I just barely defeated them when the back of my legs were hit making them buckled and I pushed back so instead of falling into the attack Orochimaru had I fell back. I tried to block his next attack but the kunai only made it so the sword did not hit its intended target, my heart, but does into my shoulder instead.

...

We stayed that way for a while. Then Orochimaru said "I had high expectations that you were unable to meet. You need a lot more training to be more than an average ninja. The trap with the exploding tags was interesting."

He pulled his sword out of my shoulder and swallowed the blade. Kabuto will treat your injuries then I will teach you, your first lesson.

Kabuto came over and quickly healed my injuries though he seemed a little mad that I tried to knock him out. _I wonder if I actually did knock him out especially since he is so upset about it. I need to learn medical ninjutsu and knowledge._

We were in an empty room that seemed to be for training or to keep wild animals for there were marks on the walls. We are still in the orange stone underground base, but this was a room close to my own which was repaired by Orochimaru.

Kabuto stood in the corner to my right behind Orochimaru. He seemed bored and a little irritated. Orochimaru stood in front of me in the middle of the room.

Orochimaru said "Your first lesson is taijutsu. I will leave two clones here and you are to spar with one of them until you defeat one as the other watches. Neither of you will be using weapons."

After he said that he made the said two clones. One went to stand in the other corner behind the original Orochimaru while the other came to stand in front of me. Orochimaru then left and the clone before me started attacking me.

 _This clone was not going to go easy on me._ I dodged as many of the attacks as I could but was unable to dodge many and where he hit me bursted with pain. He continued to attack me without letting up. _I should try to figure out weakness in this fighting style/technique before I take too much more damage._

I kept dodging and tried to block a few blows but it only made the pain worse. I tried to attack but the clone kicked me hard enough to throw me into the wall. I barely had a second before he started attacking again.

Left punch, right punch, from above, side kick, jump back, then mix all moves in a different order. _So fast. I can barely keep up. His movements are getting easier to predict. He must think I am in too much pain realize it._

During the time I was watching and thinking I was kicked twice into the wall and had to roll away before he kicked me into the ground. He kept attacking as if he didn't know any defense.

I glanced once at Kabuto in the corner while I dodged he seemed to be studying me. _Damn! Everything hurts, if only these were not clones that shared what they learned and Kabuto wasn't here!_

I tried to attack when I thought I saw an opening but did it slowly so it seemed that I was pushing the pain away to try and that I just got my focus back. I missed but the clone kicked me into the wall harder than before.

The clone waited for me to cough up some blood and I heard Kabuto move as if he was going to come over to check on me. I looked up and glared at the clone as I slowly got up and wiped the blood from my mouth. I winced from the broken ribs I had moved. _Ow! I am not going to give up yet!_

I nodded at the clone and we continued to "spar" as Orochimaru put it. I was slowing down from all the injuries and from the broken bones. I still kept on fighting. I was barely able to stand after the clone kicked me into the wall again but I would not let the pain stop me as I continue to try to hit him.

The sounds of our spar was mostly my blocks to his attacks not that I am too injured to dodge them. I saw he was going for a finishing blow so I saved my strength so I could move away just in time to dodge.

After I dodged I kicked him and barely touched him before he jumped back. He stumbled a bit more away in shock. I smiled at him and spat blood at his feet. He in retaliation kicked me into the wall again. I coughed up more blood and before either of us could move Kabuto was by my side.

He said "Don't move. This spar is over." He started to heal my injuries as I leaned against the wall to keep myself upright and to ease some of the pain. I closed my eyes and relaxed so the pain washed over me and I know what was injured.

After Kabuto healed me enough to move me, he picked me up and took me to my room.

He healed me a little more and asked in a very irritated voice "Why are you smiling?" I replied "I was able to almost kick him." He replied in an even more angry tone "One hit with the cost of almost dying with many injuries. You are an idiot."

I looked him in the eyes smiling and said "Even only one hit can kill you."

He shook his head and told me to sleep and no to move much or my injuries won't heal. Then he went out the door after Orochimaru came in. Orochimaru said "I like that you don't give up easy, but you need to learn more and get stronger before you could be free."

Then he left closing and locking my door which put my room in darkness. I had stop smiling with Kabuto got angry but now in my dark room I smiled once more. _I was almost able to kick the clone even with holding practically everything back. Orochimaru may be strong and smart but I hope he really thinks I am that weak._

I closed my eyes to slow the natural fast healing my body learn to do in my prison to that of a normal ninja then fell asleep with my last thought before sleep took me:

 _I can't let myself heal faster than normal ninjas or they will suspect something._

Outside my door Orochimaru and Kabuto waited until I fell asleep before walking away talking.

Kabuto started the conversation with "She is weak and an idiot."

Orochimaru "She is not an idiot."

Kabuto "She almost go herself killed!"

Orochimaru "She almost kicked my clone after two hours of fighting with many injuries."

Kabuto "You clone was going easy on her."

Orochimaru waved his comment away then Kabuto walked away to write his report about the fight for their records.

Orochimaru thought to himself while he continue to walk away:

 _My clone was not going easy on her…._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

I tried to make it longer with more than once scene and hopeful I did it right?

I am also putting a poll on my profile about what to do next.

Please vote and tell others to R&R and vote too, please!

Naruto "Believe it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay! I hope more will come to read this story soon. I will be making a poll for what the next chapters will be, after this get a few more viewers.

If I mess anything up (characters, names, spelling or otherwise) please let me know, but if I'm doing it on purpose I'll let you know in the intro author's note.

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

' _Thoughts'_

 _Second lesson_

"Sweetheart, please promise me you will never tell anyone our secret…." a desperate and fearful, yet soothing voice begged me. "Promise me, that you will never tell anyone that is not a most trusted ally, even your real name…" my mother's desperate voice begged again. My voice at the time answered with sorrow and fear "I promise! I promise! Please save…" The thick smell of blood and death filled my senses and of the survival desperation burned my body.

I jerked awake with my mother's begging promise fading into the adrenaline rushing my ears. I took several deep breaths and slowed my heart as I laid there trying but failing to recall the rest of the memory.

Pain. Pain woke me even more as I shifted slowly into a sitting position with leaning against the wall for support and for the cold helped with the pain. I was panting from the effort of moving. I breathed through the pain as I have always done. My wounds were worse than I thought as I soaked in the cold from the wall with my eyes closed.

I followed pain's sting in my body to fine most of my bones still mending and my organs slowly burning from my "spar" yesterday. The damage was far more than I thought it was even with my body healing through the night. My body was far from being fully recovered.

 _If only I could let myself heal at my usual speed then I wouldn't be in so much pain. I think Kabuto didn't heal me more because of his anger and disapproval. I probably won't be able to really sleep after that dream and the pain would make it a nightmare if I were to try. This is going to be a_ long _day._

I rested like that for a few hours before I heard Kabuto's footsteps coming to my door. He unlocked my door and came in with a small torch again and another try of food and if my nose is still working correctly, the powder ingredients of food pills.

Like before he lit the other torch and put his on the wall and came over to me with the tray. When he turned to look at me, he regarded me with a shocked and irritated look. He came over with the tray of food and sat it on my bed as he took a seat in the chair in front of me. I looked over at the tray to see what was on it, which was: two plates that looked to have half of all the food divided between the two. The food was the same as the other time and the bowls to make food pills.

I turned to look at Kabuto to give him a flat refusal when I saw him staring at me with a calculated look. Inside I flinched, but outside I simply stared at him back with a slight glare. Neither of us moved or said anything for a few minutes during our glaring contest.

Finally, Kabuto sighed and started eating from one of the plates and gestured for me to do the same. I hesitated for I still didn't trust them, but they didn't need to know that so I picked up the plate and started quickly and quietly eating.

Kabuto stop eating which caught my attention so I looked at him with a bit of confusion. I blinked as I saw his shocked face again, before he put up his cold mask on more. Then he finished eating but he didn't leave. He waited until I was done eating and start to heal me once more and I just sat there and let him.

Once I felt the pain fade I relaxed a bit and started studying Kabuto. He still had that sly scent and he seemed to have a bit more tension in his shoulders than yesterday. He almost seemed angry but I caught his eyes a moment before he looked away. There were empty except for the irritation that seemed to be the emotion I will always see in his eyes.

When he finished healing me he picked up the tray and took his torch by the door. Then he turned to look at me and said "follow me." but he wait for me to get up. I slowly got up but was surprised he healed me enough that I barely felt any pain when moving. I quickly went over to him and cautiously followed him deeper into the maze of this place.

We walking in silence for a while with me glancing at him trying to guess where we were headed before we stopped outside a wooden door. Kabuto opened the door with a key and went in. I waited a few seconds before going in to see Kabuto putting the tray on a table that was now completely covered with plants, papers, and other things.

The room was actually two rooms together with the separating wall removed but with two small and skinny windows. The only light came from torches and candles that littered the room but the dark atmosphere was still heavy in the air. The shelves were full of books and other things that were plants or a mix of things I could not recognize which. It was messy everywhere except for the floor which had only dust mixed with dirt but free and open.

The tables, desks, and bookshelves that also filled the room had mostly paper and scrolls scattered and mixed with experimental equipment and some ingredients from a recent experiment were left out as well with the scent of dried blood of human or animal it was difficult to tell.

There were many signs in this room that showed it was used often and into the early hours of the morning with a light sinister air that mixed with mischievous and curiosity that would make anyone uncomfortable. My skin tingled with pricks of unpleasantness and instinctual fear.

Yet the candle and torch light gave a warmth to the room and the noises of Kabuto's movements brought a nostalgic feeling that I couldn't quite remember why.

I looked over to Kabuto who was clearing a space on the table. He had moved two stools there and put several of the scrolls away. He had just finished pulling away some kind of plant before sitting on one of the stools then he gestured to me to sit on the other on which I did. He pulled out some scrolls from across the table closer and then turned to me.

He said "Today, I am going to start teaching you the basics of medical knowledge and Jutsu…" He started lecturing me on what chakra was and the different types of chakra in detail which I listened to as seriously as possible as if I didn't know any of it. He went on to talk about the human body, different types of cells, and showed me sketches to help me understand his lecture. He had given me a scroll to take knows that I had written as much as possible.

* * *

This went on for a good two to three hours before Orochimaru came to see me, which seemed to irritate Kabuto more than teaching me did, especially when Orochimaru took us outside to train a little more. They talk if not argued quite a bit during the times I was going through the steps that Orochimaru's clone was teaching me.

After we sat and ate. When we were done eating Orochimaru asked with curiosity "Rin, do you like it here?" I said calmly "I do. It is peaceful here." Orochimaru asked "where did you learn your jutsu and other ninja skills?" I thought about for a bit before replying "I learned from watching my captures and from trying to escape many times."

 _What I said wasn't a complete lie. I did learn much from my escape attempts and some of the jutsu from watching them._

This made Kabuto stare at me with disbelief and Orochimaru to laugh. He asked "Do you know how long you were their prisoner?" I replied with a shrug "I don't know… They didn't tell me and the drugs they were using made it hard to keep time. I think the drugs had some black effects to them, because I remember trying to escape sometimes with only going so far, before everything going dark and my body shutting down on me."

 _I hated it so much! I had to save up so much chakra, ignore the pain of my various wounds, and wait so long, before I was able to break out of my cell! All to black out before even seeing outside!_

I asked "Orochimaru, why do live so far outside your village?" Kabuto's eyes widened at my question, but Orochimaru replied calmly "I live out here with Kabuto because it is easier than living with the citizens of my village and the restrictions that the hokage enforce.

 _What about the others that live in there? It seems he won't tell me about them and thinks I don't know about them. I have to be careful not to reveal too much about why I was captured and who exactly had me prisoner._

I nodded in understanding. Kabuto asked "If you were drugged, why did it not show up when I checking your health? Why were you drugged in the first place?"

I took a moment to think it over as if double checking my memories. I replied "I was drugged in the first place because I would not stop escaping. As for the drugs not showing up in the check up well that is because I had not been taking the drugs for a long time."

 _It was true that I kept escaping so they added the black-out effect to the drug as well the other effects could be for the same reason. If I didn't know otherwise..._

Orochimaru laughed and asked "How did they not notice that you were not taking the drugs?" I replied "They did not notice because I didn't do anything outside of what I normally would do and they didn't really talk to me."

 _It is kind of hard_ not _to do normal things, when most of the time you are sitting in the dark watching guards or staring as the ceiling trying not to irritate or reopen wounds._

Kabuto asked "How did you stop taking the drugs?" I replied with a smile "I stopped eating for a while." This made both of them give me confuse looks so I explained "They would only give me food pills and water so I stop eating the pills. At first they would try to convince me to eat them, forcefully, but the one who was taking care of me made them stop after a day or two."

 _It was more like four days without eating and that they couldn't just force me to eat them. It was funny hear my body make so many noises but difficult if I wanted to move at all._

I shrugged and continued "She would give me a few pieces of bread which I ate. She talked me into eating the food pills, but I was able to convince her that I needed one meal of bread instead of food pills only. So after that I pretended to eat my food pills, but really only ate the bread and the few scrapes of fruit or vegetables that they gave me."

 _She really tried to talk me into eat those vile pills and even tried to put a genjutsu on me to do so. I really hate her. I, at least, was able to negotiate with her into getting me real food. I won't tell them that I still have the pills or that the real reasons behind the drugs._

This made both of them smile if not laugh, well Kabuto chuckled while Orochimaru laughed. Once they were done I asked with curiosity and inner prankster "Orochimaru, you look like you can pretend to be a woman as well as a man. Which do you prefer to be?"

This made Orochimaru smile more like a snake and Kabuto to frown at me for the disrespect the question had. Orochimaru replied calmly "I prefer to be a man though Kabuto probably preferred it if I was a woman."

This made me laugh hard as Kabuto looked at Orochimaru in shock and then with irritation. Orochimaru just smiled back, until Kabuto started muttering under his breath of how childish we both were behaving.

We went on talking and asking questions and Kabuto got over his irritation of our childish-ness. I did my best to give half-truths to their questions if not very vague answers. We continue to talk for what seemed like hours to only amount to be about two of them. Then Kabuto and I went back to his study to continue with my medical lessons as Orochimaru followed to watch from the doorway, or not far behind Kabuto, which he seemed to do make Kabuto angry.

Once back in what was Kabuto's study he used several obvious yet polite suggestions to Orochimaru to leave so Orochimaru left with a small amused laugh that echoed in the hallway.

We continued on with the lessons, but I noticed that Kabuto seemed to like teaching me these things and even more when I asked about things I didn't understand. He was even smiling before Orochimaru came and after he left for a while.

 _I don't think Kabuto realizes that he is smiling. At least, I know he doesn't hate teaching me. I look forward to learning more from him._

~to be continued~

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! Please review!  
I tried to make it longer with more than once scene.

Is it long enough? -I need to know for the next chapter.

My computer is going to be sent in for repairs,

but I wanted to get this one out before that happens.

I will write another chapter hopefully soon!

(I even have an idea of how it will be!)

~~

Kabuto: "Why is Orochimaru laughing like a mad man practically throughout the chapter?"

Moonlight46: "Uh... because it is... realistic and he has an unforgettable laugh?"

Kabuto: "Why was I portrayed like an irritating cat?"

Moonlight46: "No idea, yet. Hmm... You just gave me a great idea for later!"

Kabuto: "Huh? ...oh no. No. No way! Never!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the delay! Very _long_ chapter and is, hopefully, written well! I am debating on the what the next chapter, after completing this mission, will be about: A training/lesson, memory, or another mission (or a mix of all of them). What do you readers want?  Please reply in the comments or in a PM!

If I mess anything up (characters, names, spelling or otherwise) please let me know, but if I'm doing it on purpose I'll let you know in the intro author's note.

-Warning: There will be some change in how the characters react and behave in this story compared to the anime/manga.

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Mission 1**_ _(part 1)_

~A few months later~

It was a boiling hot and windy night. I sat on the thick wall that surrounded this hidden village, watching the people move about and the guards going about their rounds. The heat was normal because the sun had set not too long ago, and the sand was charged with its heat.

 _So, this is the Hidden Sand Village. It is bigger than I thought and more secure. Why did Orochimaru send me along with Kabuto on this mission?_

I sighed as I continued to watch the people through the night. I was told to go ahead of Kabuto to gather information until Kabuto arrives with different orders. I had arrived just before sunset, so I have been practically sitting here for hours watching people.

I was sitting with a barrier around me that kept the ninjas of this village from noticing me and the people from seeing me. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and my hair free to fly in the wind. My hair currently was the color of sand and my skin was pale as paper. My eyes were dull blue, and I was a few inches shorter than usual.

Orochimaru had put a henge over me before I left to hide me and "keep me safe." I had not rushed to get here even if was I was happy to _finally_ be outside again and have a mission to do. I was actually seven days late because I went exploring the area on the way and around this village. Kabuto wouldn't know nor Orochimaru because Kabuto would be sent ten days after me to the village. I had a clone here the entire time I was supposed to be here, so I don't think it mattered.

I had the clone watch and write down all that it saw from the exact same place I was currently sitting. The daily reports that Kabuto would want once he gets here. The village was predictable and nothing important happened while I was away.

 _Kabuto should arrive in about two more days. I wonder how long we are going to stay here._

I was thinking about what the mission would possibly become…

 _A retrieval of one of his experiments that escaped? Information? Or An assassination?_

...but was interrupted by a horrified scream. I looked down and saw a tan and black monster growing in size and it radiated anger as well as hatred. I sat still as it shrieked loud and many ninjas ran forward as many citizens ran away towards the wall's gate. The sand swirled around it and there was much noise.

 _I did want something exciting to happen, so I can report… This must be the one tails that I heard so much about. I didn't realize this is the village that kept it._

I continue to watch as the ninjas desperately try to stop the beast from murdering everyone. It was almost funny how the ninjas kept shouting at each other, but their attacks weren't doing anything. There had to be at least five dead people now and continued to watch the beast fight the ninjas.

I sighed because it seemed as if it will actually destroy the village before Kabuto will even arrive. I got up and pulled out a kunai and carefully got closer to the beast. I ran closer keeping my barrier around me as I ran. I ran along the wall that I was sitting on with small bits of sand shifting as I passed. I jumped quietly down onto roof tops to get closer or my kunai won't hit its mark, but I still stayed on the higher roof tops so that gravity would be on my kunai's side than against it and to not be mistakenly hit by the attacks from both sides.

I was able to get behind the beast, but not before it broke several more houses and almost the village wall that was opposite to where I was before. I threw my kunai with as much force as I could without using chakra, but the beast must of thought that its sand would knock it off course, because it didn't move. It continued to fight the ninjas and killed as many villagers it could get.

 _Please hit your mark! I don't want to watch another massacre! ...Poor One-tails!_

The sand did not knock it off course because a moment later the beast screamed in startled pain as my kunai stuck into its back. Then the beast shrieked long and loudly until it collapsed and shrank. I stared intently to find who contained the one tails. It turned out to be a small boy with hair as red as blood and skin the color of sand.

My kunai has one of the Sand Village's usual sleeping poisons mixed with the metal as the blade was made and later soaked in. No one moved as if surprised that the beast was now a child once more who slept on.

Then the ninjas started fixing the damage and more cleaned the dead away. The villagers went back into houses full of fear. It seemed un-usual for them to be so calm after such an event, but considering the ninjas were not surprised by the outburst, it must have happened before and often enough for people to run out of the village instead of into their houses.

I carefully went to the boy and collected my kunai before the ninjas noticed it. The boy was still faced down where he laid and wound slowly shrinking as the ninjas angrily yelled at each other as they cleaned. I couldn't help but become curious of this boy and why no one was happy that he was asleep and not dead.

I gently pulled him toward the nearest house and put him in a sitting position. I didn't know if he would wake and if he would feel my presence as he woke. I was startled to see how young he was and that he already had something like a tattoo. It said 'love' but it seemed to be a painful one, especially how it seemed to be put there.

I sensed a few ninjas coming so I left and went back to my spot on the wall overlooking this village as it fixed itself and went to sleep. The ninjas came with a man that seemed to be the leader based on their stiffness and the authoritative air that surrounded him. He looked down at the boy with a deep frown and order the ninjas to take the child back to his room.

I watched as the ninjas cautiously did so and the leader staring at the spot as if trying to find how the beast was stopped and who stopped it. He looked up and around but seemed to get even more frustrated that no one knew how this night had ended. Once the leader looked intently in my direction, but beyond me for he did not see me, or it would have registered in his eyes.

I still continued to watch as the night turned to morning. I then went to where I was supposed to meet Kabuto to sleep. After watch the next two days I rested and wait there for his arrival.

~Two days and several hours later~

I was sitting on the ground eating when several kunai hit the spot. I had quickly hid behind a tree and pulled out a kunai. The bushes stubbornly rustled as Kabuto came through. He retrieved his kunai and said "You can come out now. You did well dodging the kunai and while you were eating as well. When someone is eating is when they are usually weak."

I didn't move from my place behind the tree to him. I instead made several clones quietly as well slowly suppressed my presents as I strengthened one of my clones presents. I moved into a tree a little far away as the others got into position. One in the tree branches of the tree I was hiding behind before with a barely suppressed presence and one in the ground waiting to pull Kabuto under once in range. The last one waited nearby to create more clones for the fight ahead. He could probably sense me making clones but only a little because of the smoke and the flare of chakra that is necessary to use a jutsu.

Kabuto shook his head as if disappointed and in disbelief. He calmly walked to the place I was once standing and looked around for me. He turned his back on my clone and it launched itself at him with a kunai but he blocked the blow. My clone continued to attack him with the kunai though to anyone else the pattern in which my clone was pushing Kabuto back would be complete nonsense.

Then he killed my clone and after it dispersed was in high alert. The silence that held the air as he tried to find me was thick with tension, but as he stepped toward the direction of my third clone she made more clones which ran right at him in attack. This made Kabuto open his eyes as he dodged and blocked kunai and physical attacks.

He tsked as he continued to fight weak clones who were driving him into range even though they were coming from all sides. My third clone was in the mix fighting and making more clones as they dispersed into smoke. Little did Kabuto know that the clones dispersing was their purpose.

 _Well that will keep him busy. I should head over to the real one. Good job clones._

I made a barrier with little chakra which was not noticeable with my clone constantly making more clones. I made several more clones that were not noticeable to the real Kabuto until they were closer to him. I then went to where the real Kabuto was sitting in a tree and sat several limbs above him in a relaxed position.

He was watching our clones fight with his cold mask expression as usual. It wasn't until there was a thick enough cloud from the dissipating clones that Kabuto had a suspicion of what the plan was. But his clone was too late to realize it for he let out a startled noise when the clone hidden in the ground grabbed him and pulled him down into the ground. My clone used the **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (** Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) on Kabuto's. The real Kabuto's face held confusion when he heard the cry and the fighting stopped without his clone disappearing as well.

Once the clouds cleared he was able to see that his clone had only his head sticking out of the ground and only one of my clones standing about three feet away with a smug smirk on her face.

The real Kabuto's face held surprise right when he saw it which was very funny for it was a bit of an obvious plan if you really think about it. It made me quietly chuckle as his expression of shock and then I smirk when he smiled smugly.

 _This is still a lot of fun. Messing with Kabuto is still one of my favorite things to do. Let's see if he will notices the real me before my other clones get into range and the other disappears._

Kabuto's clone stared at my clone and was trying to move to release himself from his position. My clone smirked and said "You can struggle all you want. My jutsu was done so that you could not move anything aside from your neck up." Kabuto's clone smirked and said "So you think you won? I -" My clone smiled and interrupted him by saying "I have you trapped without being able to get out of the ground. I think I did well." Kabuto's clone smirked again and tried to move enough to release himself. My clone smiled smugly at his confused face and said "Now, I can't have you escaping or doing any jutsu, so I made the hole extra tight."

Kabuto clone frowned and said "Now, what? Are you going to just stare at me until I admit defeat?" My clone smirked evilly and said, "No. I am going to get you to tell me why you don't like me and why you follow Orochimaru." Kabuto's clone snorted and said, "I won't answer you." My clone pulled out a Kunai and cut his cheek just deep enough for it to bleed on the blade. Kabuto's clone watched in surprised horror as my clone licked his blood off the blade much like how Orochimaru would.

My clone smirked and said, "I am Orochimaru's student, so it is not surprising I start having the same habits as him." This made his clone pale… then smirk. His clone said "If you think you will get me to talk because you act like Orochimaru-sama then you are mistaken and will lose, especially if you kill me. I won't tell you anything. I -" My clone interrupted him by saying "I know you are a clone and have other clones searching as we speak. But while you are here, the original will have to have some awareness over here."

 _Kabuto is an idiot if he thought that I wouldn't notice that was a clone._

Surprise was seen on both Kabuto's faces and I couldn't help but quietly laugh. My clone taunted Kabuto's with jabs to his intelligence, his skills, and rude remarks about Orochimaru. This served not to just piss off his clone but the real Kabuto as well. The real Kabuto didn't move from his spot but was very distracted by my clone to notice my other ones coming closer.

He noticed once they came within about a twenty-foot range of him and he saw they were all armed with kunai. He smirked and asked, "Does it give you a disadvantage if your clones just come straight at me?" My clones didn't verbally respond but went ahead to attack him. Kabuto blocked most of their attacks then jumped onto my branch only to be hit by one of the clones that had suppressed its presents. He fell to a few branches lower due to the force behind the blow. He then killed that clone and went on the kill the others while they were trying to attack him. Two of them tried to use ninjutsu but Kabuto killed them before they could finish the hand seals in time.

 _Good, that would have wasted my chakra and it would have shown him they weren't real._

Once he killed all the clones the one by his clone frowned in the real Kabuto's direction as if it received the memories from the clones. Then Kabuto's clone spat a needle at my clone that was poisoned and as the struggled with the pain the real Kabuto sat back on his branch to watch after making another clone to release his first clone.

 _Saw that coming. Kabuto, you are a medical ninja who I am learning from._

Once both clones were free they stood over my clone and smirked. They said together with an arrogant smile and in a satisfied tone "You did not learn anything from your training. Orochimaru specially trained you these last few months and yet there is nothing to show for it than you struggling with the poison. You lost."

 _This is only to piss me off. His clone is out of control. His clone, finally, must have snapped and these are his true feelings, or he is acting. I wonder: Kabuto is this how you really feel?_

My clone glared at his clones and said in a pained voice "I may have lost, but I did trap you at least twice now. Isn't that suppose to be impossible?" I moved onto the same branch as the real Kabuto to finish this as the clone that my clone had been taunting for a while lost his composure.

 _Wow… This clone is funny. I never thought I would see a very un-compose Kabuto. His facial expressions are different than I thought they would be. I_ almost _wish this was the real Kabuto._

He had started yelling and cursing at my clone as the other and the real Kabuto shook their heads. My clone still had a Kunai in her hand from earlier and carefully through it to hit the clone who was shaking his head. It was close range and neither expected it, so the clone got hit and dispersed which made both me and my clone smile.

 _Didn't expect that? He should have saw that one coming… I wonder why Kabuto has not noticed me yet. He can usually tell where I am even with a barrier._

The un-composed clone just stared for a bit as the real Kabuto frowned in disappointment and a little confusion. Then the clone attacked and killed my clone before Kabuto could stop him. Kabuto sat in shock that his clone was able to not only get out of control but also take action on its own. Kabuto through a kunai and killed his clone, but as Kabuto got the memories transferred to the real Kabuto shock appeared on his face as he received the image of my clone dispersing just before his got hit by the kunai.

 _Pain! I have to ignore it… This is almost over. At least his shocked face when captured earlier will be forever in my memory. Got you, Kabuto._

Before he could move I put a kunai to his throat and released my barrier and smiled. His shocked face made me laugh on the inside and I said "Surprise." He froze completely still then he smiled. He carefully shook his head and said, "I lost this one."

I smiled and moved back but kept my guard up. "That was fun..." I said in a monotone voice and put up the usual cold mask I wear now once more. Kabuto nodded and said "Now that we finished attacking each other per Orochimaru's orders, you can finish eating and while you are eating I will read over your daily reports.

I sighed internally as I handed over my reports and moved back to my previous spot. I was nibbling on the last bits of meal as I watched Kabuto read the reports. He had his mask up, so I didn't know anything about what he might be thinking. Then he got to the report about the one-tails rampage and his face showed surprise. He looked up at me with narrowed eyes. I stared back with a questioning look. He shook his head and continued reading the report and the ones after.

Then he looked up at me and said with suspicion "The one-tails was not a secret of this village and is not the reason why we are here. How did the one-tails rampage stopped and who made it happen?" I flinched inside and outside I said in a calm voice with the same cautious by relaxed posture "I think some of the Sand ninjas was able to knock him out with several advanced jutsu that I was unable to detect the origin from with the chaos of what was going on from my spot on the wall."

 _There is no way I am going to tell him I stopped the one-tails! I will not only be in serious trouble for doing something that could get me noticed by the Sand, but also alert Orochimaru and Kabuto of the fact that I am still hiding my real limits and skills. I still don't completely trust them and will not let my guard down around them or they will kill me or worse..._

Kabuto stared at me for a while and his irritation grew visible and he said angrily "You just sat there and watched. You were unable to collect the necessary information that Orochimaru-sama would need most." I tilted my head a bit in a way that Kabuto and Orochimaru learned to understand as me studying them, not just their body language but deeper as they have taught me and often used in the habit of being confused. Kabuto calmed down after seeing this and asked, "Do you think Orochimaru-sama will not punish you for not gathering this information?" I replied calmly "No, for the information would not have made sense and would be useless to Orochimaru-sensei."

 _It still feels disgusting to say sensei. I wish I could just call him Orochimaru-san instead. Kabuto completely worships Orochimaru, but I don't see why..._

Kabuto asked curiously "How could the information be useless and how did it not make sense?" I replied calmly "The information did not make sense because if it was true then the rampage would not have lasted so long, unless the Sand Village doesn't care about its people. It also did not make sense because if it were that easy and true then Orochimaru-sensei would have already obtained the information a long time ago. There is also the fact that I emphasized that the head of the village was confused about how the one-tails was stopped which would not be true if his ninjas stopped it. There is also the fact that the ninjas who stopped it would have bragged if not much pride and satisfaction at stopping the one-tails. Therefore, the information would not have been correct in how to stop a tailed beast and so is useless to Orochimaru-sensei."

 _There, it is not a bunch of lies, but still keeps me from revealing that I did something. I did not say I was sitting in my spot on the wall, so I did not lie. I need to be careful or Kabuto will figure out I did something and keep my cold mask up at all times now._

Kabuto sat a moment to check my reasoning and logic then nodded his acceptance of my reasons and decision. He said "Orochimaru has told me new orders that would not be changed by this. He has ordered us to stay in the village as civilians for a while. I am then to approach the Kazekage as you continue to gather information from the citizens. I will reveal I am a ninja, but you are to be only a child that was brought to help my cover. I am to be your older brother as to why I have a child with me under the pretense that we are both looking for a new home after ours was destroyed by some rogue ninja. I will often be with the Kazekage and his counsel most of the time. We will start in two days the next part of our mission moving slowly like non-ninjas to the village gate and introducing ourselves to the ninjas there. You are free to do as you wish for the time being."

I nodded my understanding and said "I am going to explore the area around the village then. I have to know more about the nature and area to better understand a way of escape and to connect with the people who live here. I was unable to do so for I was strictly ordered to keep watch all of the time aside from the time used for sleep and eating." Kabuto nodded and went to sleep on the ground. I went to one of the trees and sat there staring up at the night sky, looking at all the stars through the tree branches and leaves before falling asleep there.

The next day left before Kabuto woke which was very early about two in the morning to check on the boy who carries the one-tails and has blood red hair. I kept a strong barrier around me to make me invisible. I found him still asleep in his room that was pretty empty, and dropped my henge though not my barrier. I gently put a hand on his head and using the medical knowledge and jutsu Kabuto taught me checked to make sure all the poison was out of his system. I smiled in relief that it was all out of his system and said in a whisper "Sorry." I put my henge back and then I left to do more exploring of the area like I told Kabuto I would yesterday with ease.

* * *

AN: Long chapter and 1 of two parts of Mission 1.

Thank you for reading and please review!

What do you think of this chapter?

Orochimaru: I should have been in this chapter.

Moonlight46: You are doing something else while this is happening though…

Kabuto: At least I'm not a cat in this chapter.

Moonlight46: Don't worry that will happen later! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the delay! Here is a _very long_ chapter. I have decided to extend the number of chapters for Mission 1, since I came up with some scenes/ideas that I think will not only help with development of later chapters/characters, but also to connect my OC with the Naruto series.

I am debating on, what the next chapter after Mission 1 will be about: A training/lesson, memory, or another mission (or a mix of all of them)? What do you readers want? Please reply in the reviews!

-Warning: There will be some change in how the characters react and behave in this story compared to the anime/manga.

-Warning there may be a few parts of M rated violence and may change rating to M if it is considered M rated violence (as well if I continue with the same level of description and violence). This is a warning just in case it is the higher rating and please tell me in the reviews/comments if this is considered rated M!

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Mission 1**_ _(part 2)_

~Kabuto~

Kabuto's POV:

I walked down the corridor of our base with the orange stone walls. It was dark only lit by the torches on the walls, but it was warm and quiet aside from my footsteps that echoed.

 _I wonder where Rin is. She usually finds and follows me around when she isn't learning from Orochimaru-sama or in her room. She is reckless and annoying. The fact that she let herself get so many injuries just to hit Orochimaru-sama's clone_ once _was foolish, even if it was a few months ago. She has learned a great deal about not letting her opponent hit her and about medicine. She is still really native, especially if she thinks that Orochimaru-sama will let her go at any time now that she is showing vast amount of possibilities._

I had been told that Orochimaru-sama has summoned me to give me orders for a new mission. I walked into the room that Orochimaru-same summoned me to which was the same room he asked Rin to become our student. He was looking at one of the scrolls that contained the Uchiha secret fire jutsus. I walked closer and bowed as I said, "You summoned me, Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto, I have a mission for you and Rin. You will infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Sand. You will be a young ninja who is looking for a place to live and work. Rin is your little sister who is not a ninja. Kabuto, I want you to become part of them and get close to the Kazekage. Rin is to collect information from among the citizens." Orochimaru rolled up the scroll he was reading and picked up another from a pile in front of him.

"I have already sent Rin ahead to get use to the new environment and the routines of the citizens of the Sand Village. I had put a henge on her to make her able to fit in easier and make her part simpler. Both of you will stay in the village as civilians until you reveal to the ninjas that you are one as well. I suggest that you have Rin poison the Kazekage or a member of his family and you try to heal him and make a show of figuring out an antidote to the poison and the poison should be similar to a venom of one the scorpions in their environment and that you killed said scorpion," he said with an amused smile.

Orochimaru-sama finished reading the current scroll and put it down then picked up another from the pile and started reading as he continues to say:

"You and Rin can decide how it is revealed that you are a ninja when you tell her the new orders for this mission. The back story you will have is that some rogue ninjas destroyed your hometown near the border in the Wind country and that they chased you a day or two which got you lost. Once you give Rin the new orders give her two days to explore the area with new understanding and it will give you time to rest. I had given her strict orders to watch the Sand Village the entire time except when sleeping or eating so she may be bored when you get there."

He pulled another scroll off the desk and put the one he was reading down then he turned and handed it to me as he said, "Here is a copy of your orders and mission so that if Rin complains or is suspicious you can show it to her that it is by my orders that she is to pretend to not be a ninja. You will leave tomorrow to the meeting place that is indicated in the scroll."

I took the scroll bowed then left to my room and study to gather my supplies for the mission and to finish the experiment that Orochimaru-sama has asked of me to do. All that was left was to boil it until it reached a purple color and then add in the blood mixture. The color changed into a bright red that flickered with dark blue. I put it in a jar and seal it away for the time being. I collected a few storage scrolls, supplies, and several small scrolls for the reports we will be sending during our mission.

 _Rin has already gone ahead so I have to go quickly. She has been gone about four days so far that I know of. It will take me six days unless I go recklessly. Knowing her, she is probably very bored if all she is doing is watching the village. Two days to rest and review the knowledge I have before going in. Rin is supposed to be my little sister for this mission. This is going to be a long mission, especially if Orochimaru-sama is sending us to connect with the Kazekage so that they make an alliance or work together in the future._

The next morning, I set off towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. I have a henge over myself to have brown hair for my traveling and tan skin as well to look more like Rin until I meet her.

~Two days later~

 _Hidden Sand Village is only four more days away. I have four more days until I see Rin and our mission starts. She is probably bored if Orochimaru-sama order her to only watch the village until I get there and to record it daily. Rin will be happy to see me and more so when we will fight on the continuing order of Orochimaru-sama that we always fight at first sight outside the base. The Village Hidden in the Sand is where…_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I jumped out of the way of ten kunai that land in the spot I was going to be had I continued on. I hid behind a tree and pulled out a kunai and tried to sense the other ninjas that were hiding. I could only sense three, but I have a feeling that there is more of them that have suppressed their presence from my senses. The ones I can sense are chuunin and by the fact they I can't currently sense the others means their jounin. I attacked the chuunin and killed all three with a few kunai. The last one ran into the open to escaped but he only got a few feet before my kunai wounded his heart and other major organs.

After I killed the chuunin, I felt the cold steel of a kunai at my throat as well a few more at vital spots. I had my kunai at the throat of the leader of the group who was the one holding his kunai at my throat….

Once I gave him my full attention he asked angrily "Where is the girl?" I was confused about that since it didn't give enough information. I did not reply, and he clarified himself by saying "We traced the chakra signature from one of our dead comrades and the others never were found or returned. They were chasing her when you met and killed them. Where is the girl?"

 _They must be talking about Rin. Why send so many after her? She was foolish child when we met so it isn't because of the potential that Orochimaru-sama brought out through training or my lessons. They must be very strong to find let alone trace my chakra signature and remember it well to find me after all these months as well._

I reply with a bored expression, "I don't know where she is. I was ordered to dispatch her pursuers and I did so without question. I didn't see this girl that you are asking about when I fulfilled my orders." All the men around me made noises of anger and disbelief while a few pricked me with their kunai though not deep enough to be serious but deep enough to hurt and bleed.

The leader obviously didn't believe me and asked, "Where are the other bodies of our comrades?" I replied "They were disposed of in a way, that they were to never be found, not matter skill or jutsu. I checked to see if they had any secret jutsus, but they were just thugs with weapons and small skill in tracking."

 _This seemed to piss them off, but also the leader hid relief, that they were dead and that their secrets were not found. By the look of it, I'd say they didn't belong to a village, but the level of strength and ability said otherwise. What was Rin a part of? Who had her as a prisoner and why? Rin won't answer these questions yet, for her trust in us is not that strong, but the more I'm around her the more suspicious I am of her and her circumstances._

I hit the leader's kunai away and kick him away then hit and kicked the others way and went through the hand seals: **Tiger-Horse-Rabbit-Rat-Dog** to do the jutsu **Chakra no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)** used my now chakra covered hands to hit vital organs and use my kunai to finish off the men but left the leader alive or at least that was the plan when they fought back. When they saw me forming hand seal, so they did so as well. One made a mud wall between us by using **Gaeshi (Mud Overturn Doro)** jutsu, another made a fireball by using **Endan (Fireball)** jutsu, and the leader used **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique or Substitution)** right when I was about to hit him which he used with a nearby tree branch. I quickly finished off the ones near me then waited for the leader to attack. I did not have to wait long for he attacked me using several other ninjutsu which I dodged and did several back. Once the smoke cleared the leader was unable to move, the area of our battle was completely destroyed, and I crouched next to him and started to question him.

I asked, "Why did you think I would be easy to defeat? Also, why are you desperate to find a random brat?"

He replied while glaring at me, "I didn't think you were easy, but I underestimated you and was not expecting you to fight us. I won't tell you anything about the brat than what you already know."

I tortured them all using both genjutsu and by physical torture by cutting and other methods. They were strong ninja who didn't know anything or if they did they wouldn't tell even if that meant their deaths and relief from the pain.

The ground was covered in blood and the ninjas were all dead. I sighed for I will have to clean this up quickly. I went through the leader's pockets and bags as well as three of the other ninjas sealing their belongs in a storage scroll and their bodies in another. I went through the pockets of the last ninja and found a scroll that held information of the mission sealed in a scroll that he hid very well. I carefully opened it to find that they were after Rin for the description completely described her as well that fact that she was a prisoner who escaped the same time as the scroll indicated. I read further to see what they knew of my mysterious student Rin and was surprised at the information I found.

The scroll read: Wanted Alive. No serious injury.

"Name: unknown. Age: child about 7 years old. Description: Brown-black hair to mid back, dark brown eyes, pale skin, skinny. Clothing: Black ninja shorts, white over shirt and undershirt.

Chopsticks hair ornaments blunt not a weapon. Sack: food (apples, bread, and water bottles), change of clothing: black long sleeve over shirt, black pants, grey jacket, weapons: about 20 Kunai, 15 ninja stars, 45 exploding tags, and two chakra pills (probably already used to escape). No special features and can hide in crowds.

 _I found her chopsticks in her bag. I should probably give them back to her after the mission. The sack only held clothes and a piece of bread left. The weapons were in her pockets and there was not even half the amount she stated to have started with. Even in this, she has no name. Considering the ninjas attacked me they are after Rin. Maybe I will learn more about her since she still doesn't trust us yet._

Note: May seem weak and easy to defeat but is smart and far stronger than an average jounin ninja. No serious injury when escaped. No special skills or bloodline. Chakra amount low and control weak from strong drugs. Fast recovery of injury and immune to all poisons. Trusts no one.

 _This can't be right. IF this information is true then she would have healed her wounds much faster than they did after her spar with Orochimaru-sama's clone. She would also know how to fight, so Orochimaru-sama's clone would not have beaten her so easily... If this is true, then it explains how she knocked me out during her test and how she was able to trap Orochimaru-sama. The information about her chakra is the same as when I met and examined Rin. Then my lessons were nothing new to her and even something she already knew by heart._

Rank: jounin or higher. Jutsu: unknown. Element: never tested but considering rank has at least three elemental ninjutsu knowledge/ability. Weakness: Unknown -drugs worked after 2 years of constant consumption with little pieces of food. Small amount of water (couldn't drug)

Kill/body count: 45+ -true number unknown

 _She has killed more than 45 people… How did she kill them? Was it during her escape attempts? The fact she could be jounin rank surprises me, but why have I not notice that? Either she has a strong concealment jutsu casted all the time or the information is wrong. But she was recovering from chakra exhaustion when I checked her, so that wouldn't work unless she always has a storage of chakra specifically for that jutsu._

Activate seal on mission scroll to alert of capture. Representatives will collect the child within the next four days or 96 hours. If scroll destruction necessary, memorize seal or make copy. Then blood activation instead of chakra (both your blood and the child's). You will be rewarded once child in representatives' control.

Farther below the writing showed what seemed to be the seal. A pattern of flower showed in black ink with five thick leaves sprouting and was enclosed by a looping circle. It hummed with a small amount of chakra.

 _I will destroy the seal but keep a copy for later when I wish to research our Rin. I won't tell Orochimaru-sama about this scroll for the time being, but Rin needs to learn to trust us soon or I may have to in the future. For now, I must go to Rin and start the next part of our mission._

I destroyed the seal and made a copy which I sealed with the scroll away. I then finished cleaning then started off again towards Rin and the Hidden Sand Village. Wondering more who Rin really is...

~Two days later~

I felt chills run down my spine as I was making my way to the Hidden Sand Village. The chills were make from sinister chakra and instinctual fear. As soon as they came the chills stopped. I pushed myself to go faster for I was only two days away from Rin and I am worried for the chakra came from the Hidden Sand Village.

~Two days and several hours later~

When I got to the meeting place I saw Rin eating her meal of bread on the dirt and grassy ground. I had been here for only a few minutes before finding her. I looked around the area thinking as I caught my breath from my six days long of getting here. I was also looking around to plan how to win the battle that I'm about to challenge Rin to.

 _This place is great. It has enough cover but is open enough to have decent fight. It is great that I also got here when she is eating which means her guard has to be lowered if not down._

I pulled our several kunai and threw them at her once I fully recovered enough to fight. She easily dodged them and hid behind one of the trees. I tried to move through the bushes quietly, but they rustled anyway as I moved to where my kunai hit the ground. I retrieved my kunai and said to Rin who was close, "You can come out now. You did well dodging the kunai and while you were eating as well. When someone is eating is when they are usually weak."

She didn't come out instead I felt her chakra spike and clouds of appear as if a jutsu was just performed. _She probably made a few clones. It is good that she is taking this seriously._ I shook my head as if disappointed and in disbelief. I calmly walked to the place Rin was once standing and looked around for her. I turned my back on one of her clones and it launched itself at me with a kunai, but I blocked the blow. Rin's clone continued to attack me with the kunai and her clone seemed to be pushing me back in a direction.

 _There must be an ambush somewhere with several more clones since there was too much smoke just for this one and the amount of her chakra spiked to. Interesting. I will play along for now._

Then I killed her clone and after it dispersed was in high alert. The silence that held the air as I tried to find her was thick with tension, but as I stepped toward the direction of her other clone who made more clones which ran right at me in attack. This made me open my eyes as I dodged and blocked kunai and physical attacks. I tsked in frustration as I continued to fight weak clones who were driving me into another direction even though they were coming from all sides. The clone from earlier was in the mix fighting and making more clones as they dispersed into smoke.

 _She must have noticed that her clones were fighting one of mine for she was only attacking recklessly at it which means they were all clones. I wonder how long it will take her to find me or beat my clone._

I was sitting in the tree branches close enough to see the clone fight but far enough to not be immediately noticeable to her. I was watching our clones fight with my cold mask expression as usual. It wasn't until there was a thick enough cloud from the dissipating clones that I had got suspicious of what her plan may be. _A distraction? What is she planning?_

My face held confusion when I heard the cry and the fighting stopped without his clone disappearing as well. Once the clouds cleared I was able to see that my clone had only his head sticking out of the ground and only one of her clones standing about three feet away with a smug smirk on her face. My face held surprise right when I saw it which was not something that happened often. I did sense that her clones were pushing mine in a direction but was not expecting that. It was unfortunately a bit of an obvious plan if I thought about it more. I was also shocked that she was able to pull it off without me noticing. Then I smiled smugly as I knew that my clones wasn't that easily captured and unable to do anything.

My clone stared at her clone and was trying to move to release himself from his position. Her clone smirked and said "You can struggle all you want. My jutsu was done so that you could not move anything aside from your neck up." My clone smirked and said "So you think you won? I -" Her clone smiled and interrupted him by saying "I have you trapped without being able to get out of the ground. I think I did well." My clone smirked again and tried to move enough to release himself. Her clone smiled smugly at his confused face and said "Now, I can't have you escaping or doing any jutsu, so I made the hole extra tight."

 _I want to laugh at my clone for being an idiot. She did good and thought ahead._

My clone frowned and said "Now, what? Are you going to just stare at me until I admit defeat?" Her clone smirked evilly and said, "No. I am going to get you to tell me why you don't like me and why you follow Orochimaru." My clone snorted and said, "I won't answer you." Her clone pulled out a Kunai and cut his cheek just deep enough for it to bleed on the blade. My clone watched in surprised horror as her clone licked his blood off the blade much like how Orochimaru would.

 _Wow. Orochimaru-sama seems to be rubbing off on her. I think he would be a little happy to know about this. I will tell him of it later and make sure to write it in my report._

Her clone smirked and said, "I am Orochimaru's student, so it is not surprising I start having the same habits as him." This made my clone pale… then smirk. My clone said "If you think you will get me to talk because you act like Orochimaru-sama then you are mistaken and will lose, especially if you kill me. I won't tell you anything. I -" Her clone interrupted him by saying "I know you are a clone and have other clones searching as we speak. But while you are here, the original will have to have some awareness over here."

 _I figured as much. There is no way she wouldn't notice considering the amount of time they have been fighting and I bet she is close if not here already. I will continue to play along for now._

I made both my face and the clone's faces show surprise. Her clone taunted mine with jabs to his intelligence, his skills, and rude remarks about Orochimaru. This served not to just piss off my clone but me as well. _I am not going to play along anymore, especially after her insults to Orochimaru-sama._ I didn't move from my spot and was very distracted by her clone to notice her other ones coming closer. I noticed once they came within about a twenty-foot range of me and I saw they were all armed with kunai. I smirked and asked, "Does it give you a disadvantage if your clones just come straight at me?" Her clones didn't verbally respond but went ahead to attack me. I blocked most of their attacks then jumped onto another branch only to be hit by one of the clones that had suppressed its presence. I fell to a few branches lower due to the force behind the blow. I then killed that clone and went on the kill the others while they were trying to attack me. Two of them tried to use ninjutsu but I killed them before they could finish the hand seals in time.

Once I killed all the clones the one by my clone frowned in my direction as if it received the memories from the clones. Then my clone spat a needle at her clone that was poisoned and as her clone struggled with the pain I sat back on my branch to watch after making another clone to release my first clone from her trap. Once both clones were free they stood over her clone and smirked. They said together with an arrogant smile and in a satisfied tone "You did not learn anything from your training. Orochimaru specially trained you these last few months and yet there is nothing to show for it than you are struggling with the poison. You lost."

 _I don't like the fact that she was struggling with the poison and it is causing her pain. If the scroll information was true, then wouldn't she not feel it or is it because it is a new type of poison she has not had before?_

Her clone glared at my clones and said in a pained voice "I may have lost, but I did trap you at least twice now. Isn't that supposed to be impossible?" I heard movement on the same branch as my clone that her clone had been taunting for a while lost his had started yelling and cursing at her clone as the other clone and I shook our heads. Her clone still had a Kunai in her hand from earlier and carefully through it to hit the clone who was shaking his head. It was close range and neither expected it, so the clone got hit and dispersed which made her clone smile.

 _I did not think clones could get un-composed. I need to fix that later. This battle should be ending soon. It did help me see that she has grown since we first met._

The un-composed clone just stared for a bit as I frowned in disappointment and a little confusion. Then the clone attacked and killed her clone before I could stop him. I sat in shock that his clone was able to not only get out of control, but also take action on its own. I throw a kunai and killed my clone, but as I got the memories transferred to me, I pretended to be shocked as I received the image of her clone dispersing just before my clone got hit by the kunai.

Before I could move Rin put a kunai to my throat and released her barrier and smiled. I was shocked as she said, "Surprise." I froze completely still then I smiled. I carefully shook my head and said, "I lost this one."

Rin smiled and moved back but kept her guard up. "That was fun..." She said in a monotone voice and put up the usual cold mask she wears now. I nodded and said, "Now that we finished attacking each other per Orochimaru-sama's orders, you can finish eating and while you are eating I will read over your daily reports." She sighed as she handed them over and we both went back to where she was eating earlier. It was obvious that she grew very bored since her reports became very detailed and thick. It wasn't until I got to two days ago's report that I stopped skimming it. I was shocked and reread the report. I looked up at her with narrowed eyes. She stared back with a questioning look. I shook my head and continued reading the report and the ones after.

Then I looked up at her and said with suspicion, "The one-tails was not a secret of this village and is not the reason why we are here. How did the one-tails rampage stopped and who made it happen?" She said in a calm voice with the same cautious by relaxed posture "I think some of the Sand ninjas was able to knock him out with several advanced jutsu that I was unable to detect the origin from with the chaos of what was going on from my spot on the wall." I stared at her for a while trying to read her and my irritation grew visible and I said angrily "You just sat there and watched. You were unable to collect the necessary information that Orochimaru-sama would need most." She tilted her head a bit in a way that I and Orochimaru learned to understand as her studying us, not just our body language but deeper as we have taught her, and she often used in the habit of being confused.

I calmed down after seeing this and asked, "Do you think Orochimaru-sama will not punish you for not gathering this information?" She replied calmly "No, for the information would not have made sense and would be useless to Orochimaru-sensei." I asked curiously "How could the information be useless and how did it not make sense?" She replied calmly "The information did not make sense because if it was true then the rampage would not have lasted so long, unless the Sand Village doesn't care about its people. It also did not make sense because if it were that easy and true then Orochimaru-sensei would have already obtained the information a long time ago. There is also the fact that I emphasized that the head of the village was confused about how the one-tails was stopped which would not be true if his ninjas stopped it. There is also the fact that the ninjas who stopped it would have bragged if not much pride and satisfaction at stopping the one-tails. Therefore, the information would not have been correct in how to stop a tailed beast and so is useless to Orochimaru-sensei."

 _She is not lying to me. I would be able to tell… but she is keeping something from me. If the scroll is right, then Rin might have done something but considering she doesn't seem low on chakra she probably didn't. She really is learning._

I sat a moment to check her reasoning and logic then nodded my acceptance of her reasons and decision. I said "Orochimaru has told me new orders that would not be changed by this. He has ordered us to stay in the village as civilians for a while. I am then to approach the Kazekage as you continue to gather information from the citizens. I will reveal I am a ninja, but you are to be only a child that was brought to help my cover. I am to be your older brother as to why I have a child with me under the pretense that we are both looking for a new home after ours was destroyed by some rogue ninja. I will often be with the Kazekage and his counsel most of the time. We will start in two days the next part of our mission moving slowly like non-ninjas to the village gate and introducing ourselves to the ninjas there. You are free to do as you wish for the time being." She nodded that she understood and said "I am going to explore the area around the village then. I have to know more about the nature and area to better understand a way of escape and to connect with the people who live here. I was unable to do so for I was strictly ordered to keep watch all of the time aside from the time used for sleep and eating."

I nodded and went to sleep on the ground. She went to one of the trees, but as she passed me she froze and looked at me. After a while I turned to look at her with a questioning look. She shrugged and said, "I thought I sensed something, but it was just an animal." She then sat up in the tree there staring up at the night sky, looking at all the stars through the tree branches and leaves before falling asleep there.

I laid there thinking about why she froze and stared at me. _Her eyes were unfocused, but it still felt like she was trying to figure out something. It was almost as if she smelled the scent of the blood off the scroll and why I would have the scent on me… I did sense a snake move about two meters away and it was a large one. It is not Orochimaru-sama's snake though. I probably won't see her in the morning. During the time she is away I will study the scroll more and refresh myself of knowledge about the Hidden Sand Village. For now, I will sleep._

* * *

Rin POV:

The next day I left before Kabuto woke which was very early about two in the morning to check on the boy who carries the one-tails and has blood red hair. I kept a strong barrier around me to make me invisible. I found him still asleep in his room that was pretty empty and dropped my henge though not my barrier. I gently put a hand on his head and using the medical knowledge and jutsu Kabuto taught me checked to make sure all the poison was out of his system. I smiled in relief that it was all out of his system and said in a whisper "Sorry." I put my henge back and then I left to do more exploring of the area like I told Kabuto I would yesterday with ease.

I wandered around the area but was mostly thinking about last night. My stomach was in knots for I smelled the ninjas' blood, the ones that were after me, as well as the sweet scent of the woman who took care of me on Kabuto. I have gone about the area several times learning everything there is to know about it as well as keeping an eye on the ninjas on the wall.

 _There is no way he met the woman without her finding me and attacking me right then and there. The ninjas must have attack Kabuto again and they had a scroll with her seal on it. Kabuto must have found it as he cleaned up… If this is true, then the fact that he kept trying to read me and was suspicious means he had read it. It must have my true rank and strengthen in it or he wouldn't be so suspicious. I still don't trust either of them, so I will do my best to pretend to not be strong and keep an eye on Kabuto for now. It is likely he will look for the woman and make contact. I know he is strong and so is Orochimaru, but I still worry considering the fact that she is the majority the reason I was both able to escape and unable to do so. I caught her off guard when I did so I was able to, but that trick won't work twice..._

I kept going around only stopping for short rests and to eat and drink. It was night once more when I went closer to a desert area that I sensed had little to no life. I was about to change direction of my path when I felt a spike in Chakra and a genjutsu was casted on me. I didn't release it for I don't know exactly who it was that casted it. I allowed it to direct me into that desert area, but an instinctive tension gathered in my stomach. This place is not a place I can easily survive in as a ninja let alone as a civilian. But I continued and looked around wildly as the jutsu held my vision with illusions of an endless desert. I kept running like I was supposed to and stopped for a second before changing my direction while showing a fearful face. I met will a few animals and plants.

The plants were poisonous, so I got scratched on a few when they attacked. I did my best to keep to a civilian level of speed and stamina which is extremely low to me. I pretended to pass out a few times to keep it up and even pretended to cry. It felt like days to weeks I have been in here trying to survive as a civilian when in truth it was probably not even an hour. It wasn't until the sand storm tornado that I saw after waking from my latest pass out act. I know only a ninja can escape it without dying but only ninjas. _I am so going to hit Orochimaru in the face for this later! This is so going to hurt, and I can't let myself heal during the attack either._ I ran slowly like a civilian but the tornado over took me easily. I screamed in pain and let the tears of pain and frustration flow as the tornado ripped into me. I curled into a ball waiting for it to end as it threw me about scratching into me.

After several moments when the tornado would like a normal person I clenched myself tighter, but then it suddenly stopped and was gone. I stayed in that position for a while for both the pain I was in and because no civilian would move. It was only a minute later when I heard someone coming. I didn't move but showed the pain I was in on my face. I heard a curse and someone bending over me blocking the sun and then I felt someone pick me up and carry me to the wall. I couldn't help but hiss when the ninja put me on the ground just in the wall a few feet out of the sun and the sand went into a few of my wounds.

It took a bit for my eyes to adjust and heard them whispering among themselves. I carefully looked up at them and tried to not pass out. I saw a few faces, unfortunately, they were blurry, and my eyes would not focus, but I could hear their voices and memorize them for later. One noticed me and jabbed another in the arm then all of them looked at me. One went out of my view while another bent down and started asking me questions.

He said, "We are getting a healer for you, but in the meantime please answer some questions."

I nodded in reply then instantly regretted it. He continued on asking questions. "What is your name?" I replied, "My n-name is Kyou" "Where are you from?" I replied, "I am from a village near the border of Wind and River countries. Have you found my big brother? We were traveling together when a storm caused us to get separated. He told me continue to here, if we are ever separated. I had a map, so I knew which way to go." He replied, "We have not found your big brother. Why did you leave your village?" I replied, "Some rogue ninja attacked it and a few of us villagers were able to run before the entire village was slaughtered. Our parents were caught trying to distract the rogues." My reply resulted in them being silent for a while. They did not give any indication even someone with experience of reading people of their thoughts and opinions. It was in this silent moment when the medic came and started healing me. I relaxed as the pain slowly disappeared. I nearly fell unconscious for I lost a lot of blood, but Kabuto is supposed to arrive any moment and I have to be awake for his arrival.

The ninjas started talking among themselves not far away, so I kept my eyes closed to be able to hear them. The medic ninja didn't know I can hear the others and was focused on my many wounds. They argued a bit but settled after another comes from inside the village. I would have fallen asleep for I relaxed too much, but just as I was about to a whistle sounded from one of the other ninja. I opened my eyes and saw a staggering Kabuto with a few fresh cuts and covered in sand as if he was hit by another storm. The other ninjas went out to meet him and the medic finished healing my wounds. They talked to Kabuto, but the medic urged them to bring him closer for he saw Kabuto's wounds. Once they brought him closer our eyes met, and I slowly got up as he came closer. I hugged him and shouted, "Brother! I was so scared that I lost you too!" Kabuto carefully hugged me back. _This feels so wrong and weird! Can't stop now._ Kabuto asked in a whisper, "Do they believe you?" I nodded and then let go. I smiled at him and widened my eyes at all the blood on him then passed out. I heard Kabuto shout my alias, "Kyou!" before I fell unconscious. _I lost too much blood..._

* * *

The next time I woke I was in a bed in the village hospital and Kabuto was sleeping next to me in another bed. A nurse came in with a man who was a ninja of this village and came to stand close to my bed. The nursed checked on me then on Kabuto which she woke up after then left. The man stared at me for a moment then at Kabuto before he said, "We sent some ninjas to your home and it was completely destroyed. There were no one left anywhere near there either, so we believe you. While you were asleep and unconscious the council discussed whether you can stay here or send you away. They did not know for sure to accept you. For now, both of you are considered citizens for the time being and will be given a living arrangement. Kabuto will be given a job to pay the village back for the hospital fees and any living expenses until he can pay for your living himself. Kyou, you will help him with a part time job or running errands. If you become true citizens of this village then Kyou can go to the ninja academy but until then civilian school is where she will learn. Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sand." After the ninja said this he left, and we were released from the hospital and guided to where we will be living.

It was a small house with about five rooms in it. Two bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen, and one bathroom. It was perfect to for us though I can tell we will be under surveillance until they accepted us. Kabuto and I settled into the life we were given relatively quickly. I went to school and did errands while Kabuto did odd jobs around the village. At first no one in the village would talk to us except some of the ninjas, Kabuto's employers, and the teachers. The kids would stay away from me and when I wasn't doing the errands I walked around the village to learn where everything was.

 _I liked the house a lot. It felt more comfortable than my room at the base. I have to do better to get them to accept me, at least I am able to eavesdrop until then._

It was a few weeks later when the kids finally accepted me. I had just walked into the park and asked if I could play with them with a small friendly smile. They said "no," but then a small scream from behind me. We all turned to the direction it came from and a little girl about my age looked like she fell away from the boy in front of her. The little boy with the blood red hair was just standing there but the sand around them seemed to move differently. The little girl and the other kids near her ran. My eyes met his green eyes that were full of sadness before the kids near me pulled me into a run away from him. Once we all were far enough away and caught our breaths I asked, "Who was that? Why did we run?" The other kids looked at me as if I was stupid, but then explain that the kid with the red hair name is Gaara and he is a monster. They also told me other rumors about Gaara as we all walked home. When we came near where I lived they stopped and they accepted me as their friend. I went home and told Kabuto everything that I learned by eavesdropping from my errands and what the kids told me as well that they accepted me as their friend. He smiled and patted my head like an older brother would.

 _Gaara had interesting eyes. I am happy that the kids are accepting me for it means that we will be accepted into the village and makes the mission easier to continue._

It was not long after that the council accepted us as citizens and my friends were able to hang out with me more and even started inviting me over to meet their families and play. Every parent I met seemed to warm up to me after they got used to me. I learned more about the village about that and became well-liked by many of the civilians. My friends were staying at the civilian school, so I stayed which as well made all the ninja and Kazekage accept me completely. Kabuto had gotten into a better and more stable job after confessing he learned the basics of being a ninja. He was tested and given a rank which was Genin, but they accepted Kabuto after He saved the Kazekage from one of Orochimaru's monsters in broad daylight though no one knew that it was one for Orochimaru's. The monster was a wolf mixed with a snake and a person. It had hair all over, had a tail, and was large. Kabuto got scratch a but killed it easily by beheading it.

Kabuto and I kept up the sibling act though it is always weird whenever were showed affection to each other in that manner. We found our usual snarky comments to each other showed how close we were and often did it. We treated each other like we did in the base just more "affectionate" so it was easy to keep up and seemed more real to everyone.

 _It is still very weird how we act as siblings, though I am getting used to it. I wonder if Kabuto will start liking me more after this mission. I can't trust them yet, but Kabuto is too busy to be suspicious of me for now._

* * *

Tonight, I couldn't sleep so I was on our roof stargazing. Something I was never able to do before and I found I love the night sky. It was cold here at night but barrenly hot in the day. The wind is the only thing that kept this village from getting heat stroke and able to survive here. I had on long sleeves and pants and was laying on a blanket that Kabuto bought me after I started making a habit of star gazing. He seemed to understand my wish to stare at the stars a while before bed. I was staring at the stars when I felt something touch my arm. I flinched and looked. It was sand, and it piled near my hand. I smiled and put my hand under it. It quickly formed a small clawed hand on top of my hand.

I whispered as I turned back to staring at the stars, "Still blood thirty and insane as always." I smiled happy as I felt the sand vibrate a bit as if echoing laughter from its owner.

I watched the stars slowly falling asleep with a sand clawed hand holding mine, before falling asleep I whispered, "Good night."

* * *

AN: A double length chapter with a bit of a mystery at the end.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

What do you think of this chapter?

I did get a little lazy and summarized closer to the end.

I also will be starting classes soon, so I wanted to update before I do.

Kabuto: I am still portrayed as a cat.

Moonlight46: You know, you like it.

Orochimaru: I was even in this chapter. Why a monster and not a follower?

Moonlight46: If I did the follower I would have to explain that Kabuto helped them escape or something.

Where if it is a monster just killing it is enough for they can't get any secret from it.

Kabuto: Who is Rin? Why does she seem happy holding hands with sand?

Moonlight46: You will find out later.

Kabuto, just wait until Kyou/Rin goes to the academy.

Who wants to see a Kabuto as a neko/half human-half cat person?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter and it is another long one. I might not do them this long in the future, but if you like it this long then I will do so. Please tell me in the reviews if you do! _**There is a Poll on my profile for this fanfiction, Please vote!**_

I am also debating on, what the next chapter after Mission 1 will be about: A training/lesson, memory, or another mission (or a mix of all of them)? What do you readers want? Did you like the double points of view? Please reply in the reviews!

-Warning: There will be some change in how the characters react and behave in this story compared to the anime/manga. The rating is currently T, but just in case there might be M rated content and if it is please tell me right away, so I can change the rating to the correct one.

Thank you! Please R&R!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Mission 1**_ _(part 3)_

~two months later~

Kyou (Rin) POV:

"Kyou! It is time to go to school! Wake up!" shouted my friend, Jun, from outside. I grunted and sat up rubbing my eyes. Then I looked out my window and saw him outside with Ai, Saki, Kirito, and Yuki. Jun had a light shade of brown hair that came down calmly just past his ears with dark as night blue eyes and wore dark tan shorts with a white shirt. He was my first friend here at the Sand Village. Ai had Dark blue hair that had lighter blue ends that fall past her shoulders with forest green eyes and wore very light green that almost looked white shirt and tan shorts.

Saki had dark brown hair that went just past her ears in layers with red-ish brown eyes and she wore a brown shirt with light tan shorts. Kirito had almost black brown hair with dark sea blue eyes and wore dark tan shirt with black shorts. Lastly, Yuki had light sand color hair that almost looked blond as it reached her shoulders in stubborn curls with light green eyes and wore a light pink shirt and tan shorts. Jun was a loud mouth that wasn't often serious where Kirito was calm and quiet with a bit of jerk attitude. Ai was quiet but definitely a genius and very kind. Saki is not loud but also not quiet and is kind. Yuki is similar to Jun in loud but is a mix in serious and not that made you question her sanity a bit.

I opened it and shouted out to them, "I'll be out in two minutes!" I closed it then got dressed in beige short sleeve shirt and black shorts over mesh pants. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed the lunch I made yesterday as I ran out the door with my bag. I slipped on my ninja saddles that were a gift from Kabuto to help with the weather adapting and went outside yelling "bye" to the empty house as I locked the door. I had finished the roll for breakfast before turning around and smiled at my friends as I went over to them. "Kyou, there is no way you can be a ninja, if you can't wake up early and without someone telling you too," said Jun as we started walking. I shrugged as I said, "I don't want to be a ninja anyway. I am more than happy working at your dad's shop, Jun."

This made everyone smile and Jun look at me a long moment before saying, "I want to be a ninja. It means leaving this village to do missions and being able to fight battles instead of being ignorant." Jun's statement made everyone flinch, but I shrugged. I replied, "You may be able to leave the village and fight in battles, but you will probably miss the relaxing lifestyle we have, and, in our ignorance, there is at least a little peace." Jun shrugged, and we continued on to school chatting about little things we have been noticing recently. Me and the girls chatted about the latest drama of crushes of other friends and our favorite shops. Kirito threw in a few comments here and there, but Jun kept silent obvious thinking about other things. We were in class as I thought about my 'friends' and barely paying attention to the lesson.

 _I think Jun would make a great ninja, but then he may become my enemy. I have yet to be truly close with them for I must keep some distance even if it doesn't look that way. Sigh. This mission is a bittersweet one, for if given the order I'd probably help Kabuto kill everyone. If I was not used to having nothing to do I'd probably be unable to stand this mission. I'm lucky that I have to keep a constant barrier around me to keep my chakra levels hidden and my true scent hidden as well. I have to tweak it every once in a while, and keep a constant small amount of chakra to feed it._

I felt someone looking at me but in a curious gaze, so I ignored it, but I have a feeling it was Jun. The lessons went on and it was stuff I already knew so I didn't really pay much attention. When it was lunch we sat together and Jun stared out the window silently. Saki and Yuki kept trying to steal and tried to exchange some of their food for mine. I smiled and said, "Sorry, but Nii-san made this for me. There is no way I'm giving it away." They froze and nodded understanding that but grumbled a little about Kabuto spoiling me too much even if we fight so much.

It was on the way home that everyone was worried, for Jun wasn't the type to be quiet for so long. I slowed to walk beside him and asked, "Jun, Why are you quiet and scowling in random directions? Are you ok?" He didn't stop looking in the current direction, but he said to me quietly, "There are ninja following us around and watching us." I didn't even try to look but said, "Oh. Don't worry about them. They won't harm us and probably only watch us." Jun turned quickly to look at me as if I grew another head. I shrugged as I continue to say, "They have been following and watching me since I first came to this village. Nii-san pointed them out to me once. There's nothing I can do to make them stop or even get near one to talk so I figured I'd ignore them. Maybe we can pull some pranks on them together." Jun looked shocked then laughed loudly. It made everyone smile and we join the others who were talking about how classes are boring and that they look forward to graduation that is in about two months from now.

* * *

The next day we were at the park when my friends started running again. I turned to look, and my eyes met Gaara's. I couldn't help but keep looking as Jun pulled me away. Once we all caught our breathes we all went home, except Jun who walked me home. I unlocked the door when Jun said, "Why are you not scared by that monster?" I turned to him in surprise. He was smiling like usual, but in a more calm and serious way. I took a moment before replying with a confused shrug, "I don't feel scared by him. I think it's because I wasn't ever here when he did terrible things and because I don't feel the creepy feeling of him wanting to kill me as you do from him." Jun nodded accepting my answer with a bigger smile then left with a wave while yelling back, "See you tomorrow!" I waved then shrugged as I went inside.

There was someone here and from what I can tell it is Kabuto. I still pretended I didn't notice him as I dropped my bag by the couch and went into the kitchen to make a snack. Kabuto came down and sat in the blind spot from outside. I threw a sandwich at him which he caught with ease. I had another on my plate and one half gone with a bite in my mouth. "You eat a lot more since we came here. I would think your appetite was not something that changed over the time I've known you," said Kabuto while he stared.

I finished the bite in my mouth before replying with, "I didn't trust the food you made me. I still don't but I prepared this myself, so I know for a fact that it is safe to eat." This made him frown and sigh before saying, "You still don't trust me or Orochimaru-sama." I shrugged and said, "There is no such thing as a good person in this world, especially ninjas. Also considering the fact that you don't trust me _either_ makes it, so I don't feel guilty for not trusting you." He looked surprised then put up his cold mask again as he said, "We know little about you and you won't answer our questions. How can we trust you? How can we accept you if tell us nothing, if you hide everything from us?"

I looked him, stared into his eyes as I said, "Every ninja knows to keep knowledge about themselves secret even from those of their village and command. Besides, trust and acceptance goes both ways, right? The only difference between our situations are that I don't ask questions and don't go looking for answers that could get me killed. You should know since Orochimaru-sensei is obvious a very dangerous person and I live in a hideout outside the village he 'belongs' to. You keep everything about you a secret as well." His face was in complete shock and I walked away with the rest of my food into my room to do the village school homework. After I finished I sighed as I laid on my bed.

 _I should not have done that, but there is only so much I can take before biting back. I hope he noticed the warning in my words and it keeps him from meeting_ her _. For now, I will continue as best as I can. Beside Orochimaru already knows I'm stronger than I show since the 'sparring' test. I'm sure he has already figured out a lot and only needs to find out who I am and why I was kept prisoner. Kabuto sure is slow if he didn't realize how strong I am and gotten since then. At least I showed him I'm not stupid and that I won't just trust them._

I fell asleep after eating my other sandwich, but woke to a tapping on my window. I went to it and opened it only for some sand to come inside with the cold night breeze. I looked at the sand as it sat on my floor as if it really was blown in by the breeze. I closed the window and moved the curtain to hide my room from my watchers' views. I sat on the floor as I created a barrier and said, "You do realize that Kabuto might notice you, let alone the ninjas outside if you come into my room, right?" The sand formed words that read, "If you were outside, I wouldn't need to come into your room." I rolled my eyes as I sighed. I strengthened my barrier to mask smells then pulled out a kunai and cut my hand.

I let the blood drip onto the sand and then healed it as if it never happened. My blood seemed to disappear a moment after touching the sand. The sand shift to form a heart that pulsed which made me chuckle. I put my hand down on it and added a small amount of chakra to the sand. The sand froze then took in the chakra happily. The two chakras mixed, and I felt relaxed and safe. Something I haven't felt for a long time. I sighed as I notice Kabuto coming. The sand was waiting at the window and I opened it a crack to let it out before dropping my barrier. The scent of blood had been sucked into the sand as it did with my blood and the sand was warmer to the touch now. There was a knock on my door and I closed the window before opening the door.

 _Kabuto stood there frowning and it took some of my self-control not to slam the door in his face. Before for I let myself do it anyway he said quietly, "I felt we have grown closer since you came to be my student and over the time we spent on this mission. Orochimaru-sama trusts you or he would not have let you leave the base. I trust you not to kill me or betray me." I took a moment to understand his words and replied, "Orochimaru-sensei can kill me at any time and under his threat I can't harm or betray you without help of someone who matches his strength or is stronger than him. If we truly gotten closer than why do I know nothing more about you then I did when I first became your student? I trust no one and probably never will. There has been no reason to trust you or Orochimaru-sensei besides the fact that both of you want to use me for whatever it is you want. What will happen to me, once you have all the answers to your questions Kabuto? Once you and Orochimaru have your answers you will kill me or keep me prisoner just like the others. Would you answer these questions and trust the people who are only training you and teaching you to benefit themselves for a purpose you have yet to figure out?" Then I slammed the door in his face and lay on the bed with unsettling thoughts to which the only relief is once sleep took me once more._

Is what I thought as I opened the door, but Kabuto had his cold mask on. He said, "I am going to be on a few missions for the next four days. Keep an ear out for more information and be ready to give a report once I return. This mission is going well so far, but do not feel safe until we are back at the hideout." I nodded, and he patted my head with a smile keeping up the image of a brother telling his sister to not stay out late while he is away since my curtain was still open. He left locking the front door as I laid down once more staring into the darkness of the night before falling asleep once more.

I felt more on edge when I woke up the next morning. Jun and the others won't be here for hours seeing as I woke up at five thirty in the morning as I always have. I put a barrier around me just in case they had ninjas outside watching me sleep and pulled out some scrolls I brought with me from the hideout and read through them a bit. They were about the some jutsu that had elemental principles which were mostly wind or water. I had hoped to learn more jutsu and I have asked Orochimaru gave several scrolls to study. This is one of the ways that showed that he knew that I was stronger then I showed. I laid down to sleep to recover some more chakra and slept until Jun started yelling again to get up.

There was no difference in Jun that made it seem that we were pretending we didn't have that conversation last night. I was more than happy to pretend that and at lunch Jun suggested that we try pranking the 'stalker' ninjas as dubbed by my friends. I was more than happy to do it and so we talked about it all through lunch. Jun suggested we rid buckets to spill smelly water on them. Ai suggested that we make the roofs slippery with oil or something. Saki and Yuki suggested that we make them chase us around the village for messing up the tower with dead insects. We all laughed at each suggestion and continued to talk about it the next day at lunch. Jun, Saki, and Yuki decided that on the bucket prank and gathered the materials we needed. We all help set it up, I distracted the ninjas by being on the other side of the village to grab a few groceries with Kirito and Ai as the others put everything in their place.

Then we all watched as the prank was triggered from my kitchen where we were all eating some snacks I made everyone. Jun had set up the buckets as Saki placed the slippery substance as Yuki placed the tripwires. The last one to arrive set off the whole thing by slipping off the roof and taking one of the others down with him which knocked all of their balance to result in them all on the ground smelling of rotting eggs. We laughed so hard at the ninjas' surprised and dumbfounded faces. The ninjas glared at me before they left, but I pretended not to see it. We all high-fived each other than my friends went home, and I went to out with the blanket to stargaze once the stars were out.

The next day the 'stalker' ninjas were back and were different ones than before. These ones were more aware of their surroundings and kept an eye out for any pranks. My friends wanted to prank these ninjas, but I didn't. These new ninjas actually showed us a little respect that surprised all of us and I noticed the leader of this group would smile at me if our eyes ever met. I would smile back and continue on as if I didn't see him. I pretended to be more calm and relaxed now with the new 'stalkers' which made the said 'stalkers' not be tense. My friends must have noticed the change in how relaxed I was with these new 'stalkers' and decided to not be mean when trying to prank them like the last ones.

During the time that Kabuto was away I still kept an ear out for information as ordered. I had started keeping a record of what happened which day and all the information I overheard at my friends' houses. The grown-ups never took much care on what their kids heard for most of the time we were playing with each other or talking. It was easy for me to pay attention to both sides. I quickly grew bored in this persona and of keeping an ear out for information. Jun's entire family were ninjas, so they were the ones that I had to be the most careful with. Jun's family practically adopted me whenever Kabuto was away. He has two older brothers, names Kei and Koi, Kei was much like Jun where he was loud, but he was a little more serious than Jun, he looked like he was like an older version of Jun and Koi was a mix of both quiet and loud though he leaned more on the loud side especially around his family, he had Jun's hair, but had day blue eyes. He also had an older sister that was as loud as him but looked like his complete opposite with blond hair and dark brown eyes and her name was Aya. His parents were even older version of Koi and Aya. I really liked his family and was happy with them. Saki's family were civilians so there were only rumors there and the same can be said at Ai's. Yuki's parents were ninjas but not as good as sensing as Jun's. Kirito family I never met and no talks about, but I heard the rumors that he was an orphan.

It was about three days later that Kabuto came back that the consequences of our prank on the mean stalkers came. I was hanging out with my friends at the park when he called me. I looked up at his voice and I smiled as I nodded. I told my friends good bye then went over to him quickly and hugged him. I truly was happy to see him. He hugged me back with a soft smile then we walked home. It was in the house that his expression changed to one of anger. We both were sitting in the living room. I felt the tension rise and he said, "So you and your friends had lots of fun while I was away."

I couldn't help, but flinch, especially because he was actually angry with me. I nodded and kept my head down as he continued anger evident in his voice, "I was told by the Kazekage that you and your friends pranked the ninjas that were watching you. I thought mom and dad taught you better than that especially to respect ninjas. The Kazekage won't give you a punishment but he encouraged that I do. So, your punishment is that you are grounded from hanging out with your friends. This means that outside of school and the odd jobs you will be home. I will be giving you more chores to do as well. I am very disappointed with you, Kyou." I felt the ninjas outside watching as my brother scolded me. At the end, I nodded and headed up to my room where I fell onto my bed and cried.

 _Why do I have to cry? I rather be flattering Orochimaru. How long do I have to keep this up for? Kabuto is actually angry with me since I am supposed to not bring attention to myself. Pranks were what we did when we got very bored so there was no stopping it from happening._ I watched as the others made and set up the pranks only intervening when I thought that they were going too far. So far, we have made simple random tripwire, sand balloons (basically water balloons but with sand), spicy pies, fake bugs, and surprising them from behind though the last one was difficult and almost got us hurt. We heard an earful from our guardians because of the last one which we kept in mind should we try to do another prank. There was nothing I can do about them pranking the stalkers since my grounding won't be lifted anytime soon. School was boring the teachers lectured and most payed attention, but I often stared outside when I was not writing notes to keep up appearances.

It was about two months into my grounding and most of the time Kabuto was away on missions. I was bored out on my mind since I already read through the scrolls that Orochimaru sent with me. My friends often throw notes into my window sometimes and I would leave notes attached to some wires for them. Jun would sneak into my house and chat with me until it was time for him to leave. Jun was in my room when Kabuto came home. Jun flinched and before either of us could move from sitting next to each other Kabuto was there with a frown. The door and the window was open and we all know the stalkers were there, so it was not as if we were doing anything bad. We were just talking about our hopes and dreams. Kabuto glared at me in the doorway while he was covered in blood, sand, and many other things I didn't care to name, and Jun quickly got up and apologized as if he was the one at fault. He quickly left with an apologetic smile and I waved. Then Kabuto marched away into the bathroom without saying anything and I closed the windows and put a privacy barrier that surrounded my room, but it would allow Kabuto enter.

Kabuto came back not long after clean. He noticed the privacy barrier as he walked through it and nodded at me in thanks for doing it. He sat down on the bed and I sat on the floor with my back to the window. We didn't talk for a while and the silence wasn't as charged since both of us were trying to conceal our emotions and be reasonable. He broke the silence with, "How did you prank ninjas without them knowing and why did you do it?" I replied, "I only was on the opposite side of the city while the others put it together then made them snacks and laughed when the ninjas fell for it. How was I supposed to stop my friends from pranking ninjas whom are not supposed to be prank-able and without blow-up my cover? My cover practically has the fact that I am either scared of ninjas or hate them. I rather it seem I hate them for it gives more reason to why I won't become one and since you are one it would be hard to be scared of them, especially when you shove it in my face like earlier when you showed up dirty." "Why did your friends want to prank the ninjas in the first place?"

I sighed as I said, "Jun, noticed how they glare at me and seem to hate me. They also stopped hiding themselves often to show their hate and I think Jun thought that they would attack me if we didn't do something first. I am pretty sure he told his parent about it seeing as they are ninjas and the fact that they weren't that angry with him when all the parents scolded us for it. Jun is too observant for his own good and he wishes to become a ninja." This time Kabuto sighed and looked me in the eyes as he asked, "Does he know about any about us?" I shook my head and said, "No, I've been very careful. I know for a fact he doesn't think I'm a ninja, but he might think I am a lazy genius considering he noticed I often don't pay attention in class." Kabuto looked me more seriously in the eyes and asked, "Will he and the others be a problem?" I replied just as seriously and with some irritation, "No, they won't be a problem. I have not forgotten who I am Kabuto. I will easily kill them without remorse should it be necessary. How is your part of the mission, anyway seeing as you mostly go on missions and are not around the Kazekage as much as needed for this mission?"

 _I hope it never comes to where I have to kill them. I have grown fond of these friends, but survival is most important, and I am willing to kill in order to survive. Besides, they aren't really my friends and they will probably not be my friends should I change my character in any way. Jun don't be too observant, or it really will kill you. I wish you didn't want to be a ninja._

Kabuto flinched then glared at me for my question. He replied calmly if not a little irritated, "It is going as it was expected. I have slowly gained the trust of several of the shinobi while on these missions. It won't be long before the Kazekage will have more respect for me and credibility. Rin, remember you are to only be a civilian on this mission so be more careful. It is fine if your 'friends' think you are smart but if the ninjas catch on the alert me immediately. You will stay grounded for another two weeks. Orochimaru-sama should be sending us new orders soon so you will be here when they arrive." I sighed and nodded once I heard we will be getting new orders. Kabuto also relaxed and asked, "How are you holding up? Not becoming stir-crazy, I hope since you aren't that strong of a ninja and that this is your first mission outside."

 _He is trying to test me now, of all times. Well, I wouldn't be surprised since he has been away, and I am on edge. I am so happy that new orders will be coming soon. This civilian act is starting to be more difficult and with the approaching graduation that will cause my friends to move on as I stay as a civilian the tension in our group is getting stronger. I really hope there is something new soon. I hate to admit it, but I am becoming stir-crazy as Kabuto said. I will never admit he was right besides if I do then it will confirm I am stronger than I let on. I wonder why Orochimaru hasn't told Kabuto of my true strength and abilities..._

I looked at him with a bored look and replied, "I am bored. If you had to sit with people your age who do nothing, but whine and the lectures are of history or very basics knowledge, would you not be bored? I hope Orochimaru-sensei gives new orders soon or the lazy genius trait may become part of my character." Kabuto smiled at that and I could see he did hope for new orders as well. He nodded at me then left my room as I opened my window then laid back down on my bed and I slowly released my barrier as to hide the fact there was one. It had turned to night during our conversation and the stalker ninjas decided to talk while it seemed me and Kabuto were asleep. I closed my eyes as I stretched out my hearing toward the ninjas that were talking among themselves about how Kabuto was reacting. I made a mental note to tell Kabuto that we need to make a scene of affection later with that he was just worried about me as well as that he might have gone too far. _It will be funny and a bit satisfying for him to do so._

It was about a week and five days later when the new orders came via a small snake. I came home from the odd jobs feeling exhausted and dropped my bag on the floor by my desk. I sighed as I noticed that there was an animal on my bed when I first walked in. I walked over to my bed careful not to sit on it and nudged it with a finger. It was curled up on my bed under the covers, so I wasn't surprised that the ninjas didn't see it. I carefully put up my barrier then closed the window and signaled to Kabuto that Orochimaru-sensei's messenger is here. After it felt the barrier was in place it slithered out onto my lap and while we waited I gently pet the snake. I do actually like snakes as I found out after being around Orochimaru for so long. It seemed to like it for it curled happily on my lap with its eyes closed. This little snake was a light brown color that blends in with the sand and was venomous that could be deadly. My eyes unfocused for as my senses changed…

~ _It was cold and snowing outside when I opened one of the storerooms' wooden boxes that held stones that have chakra infused in them that keep them warm. I had about three cloaks and two pants on that made my small frame bigger and heavier than normal. The stones were black with a small flame of blue in the center which was the chakra and they were of all kinds of sizes from pebbles to rocks as big as I was. I had started sorting out the stones that I needed. All of them were warm and were unable to be hot enough burn. I found a baby snake curled around one of the heated stones. It saw me and hissed threateningly as if it thought I was about to take away the heat source. I carefully pulled it off the stone by the back of its neck so that it can't bite me. I pulled out a pouch that I currently wear around my neck like a necklace and open it. I gently put the baby snake in it then put it gently back under my cloaks leaving it open, so the snake could leave if it wanted. I then rooted around the box to find a pebble sized heat stone to which I put it in with the snake. It popped its head out for a moment to stare at me in the eyes and I smiled at it. It hissed at me threateningly again then went back into the pouch. I got the stones as asked by someone into the sack then closed the box and walked into the light of the doorway…~_

"Kyou!" Kabuto called to get my attention and whacked the back of my head. I refocused on where I was and saw Kabuto standing in front of me looking pissed. I smiled apologetically as I rubbed the place he whacked me. He sighed as he sat down and looked towards the snake in my lap that I had still been petting. It looked almost pissed at Kabuto for whacking me, but I could be wrong. It un-curled itself and a scroll 'poof' into existence to which Kabuto grabbed and unsealed it. He read it with a blank face then frowned as he passed to me for me to read.

It read in Orochimaru's handwriting:

"I have read your reports as well as those of Rin's. It seems that the mission is going well and you both are working hard. I have been hearing rumors about how Kabuto is becoming a successful and respect ninja of the Sand. Rin is now known as Kyou and is nothing more than a civilian that is his sister. Interesting cover you both made for this mission. I will hear about why you both went with this approach in the future.

Kabuto, keep going on missions and gaining respect for the Kazekage will soon show more interest in you. Also, I will sending another failed experiment later to threaten the Kage and to provoke the One-tails to go on a rampage. It will ruin your house and the Kage will have you move in with his family or else the villagers will riot, especially with how much they love our dear Rin. The new orders for you Kabuto is to keep following the previous ones and to show more affection towards your 'sister' as well as apprentice as a medic in the Sand.

 _He is enjoying this… Kabuto has it hard not having much different orders and even having to add more to what he has to deal with. I bet Orochimaru will tell him later to steal any medical knowledge and secret jutsu later._

Rin, I hear you are loved by most ninja and all civilians, good work. You are to remain as a civilian during the entirety of this mission. You will eventually move into the Kage's home where you will have to forge a strong friendship with his children if not make yourself almost like you are family to them, if you can.

Before you enter that house, you need to be their acquaintances at least. I hear the One-tails hasn't rampaged since you arrived which is not _unusual,_ but I think for some reason the One-tails is either unable to rampage or the Kage is being extra cautious with you and Kabuto as new villagers. Your new orders are to become close with the Kage's children, especially the One-tails' container Gaara whom is the Kage's youngest. You are also allowed to not be friends with the other children should they shun you. You are also going to graduate from their school soon and you will enter into the ninja academy.

There is no need for you to not go, for they teach civilian classes and it will draw less attention to you instead of being part of the working force. You will not be part of the ninja program. I have also sealed more scrolls for you to learn from during this mission and I am sure that you have already finished with the ones I had you take at the start of this mission. Only you can unseal the scrolls and once all are out put the others on top of the seal and add chakra. They will be seal inside for when this scroll comes back to me with your latest reports.

Rin and Kabuto, you are still in enemy territory be careful. Rin, if you run away now, I will have Kabuto hunt and kill you or give you over to those we _saved_ you from.

Love,

Orochimaru-sama"

I didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed by this letter as well as with the blatant disregard to the cover we made and sustained. It will be very difficult to keep our cover _and_ do all that he has order. _There is a hint of accusation or questioning of the possibility that I can tame the One-tails and will probably asked to in the future as I get close with Gaara._

I looked at Kabuto and he smiled at my expression which probably was a mixed of confusion and pissed off. He almost chuckled or laughed! He then frowned at me and said, "The scroll says Orochimaru-sama gave you scrolls to learn from before you left. Why did you not tell me about them and why did he allow you to take them here?" I sighed and said, "Orochimaru-sensei, said not to tell you when he gave me the scrolls. I didn't ask for scrolls to take with me. He gave me about four scrolls and said, 'learn and memorize these and do Not tell Kabuto." Kabuto frowned at me as if to say, "You should have still told me." I shrugged, and said, "He said it like it was an order, so I followed it. I am not going to question Orochimaru-sensei… Or at least not his complete sanity." My joke about Orochimaru's sanity surprised Kabuto into a smile then a stern expression as if he was scolding me for the joke.

I carefully unsealed all the scrolls from the seal that was below the writing. There were about sixteen this time and they didn't show what they were about. I pulled out the four scrolls I had under my bed and sealed them away. Kabuto looked surprised in a way that it almost made me laugh. He shook his head as if he was discouraging me from laughing and put both of our reports within the scroll. He then placed it on my lap near the snake who was still curled up there. It looked at the scroll and uncurled then 'poof' the scroll was gone, and the snake looked at my face and hissed in a friendly way then it 'poofed' away too leaving a small smoke cloud.

I put the scrolls in a box then put them under my bed ignoring Kabuto. Before he could ask what, they were, or the others were I said, "You want to know then please ask Orochimaru-sensei." I then opened the window and laid down with my eyes closed to slowly release my barrier. Kabuto came over and patted my head and frowned when he noticed my exhaustion. I smiled and shook my head as if to say I was ok and was just tired. He nodded at me then left and I left the darkness of sleep take me...

* * *

AN: Tried to do a long-ish chapter this time.

There is a Poll on my profile about what happens after Mission 1, please vote!

Also, there will probably only be one-two more chapters for Mission 1 unless told otherwise.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

What do you think of this chapter?

So, I am seeing about a few pairings so far, it seems like:

JunxKyo, KabutoxRin, OrochimaruxKabuto, or any others you noticed…

Which pairing do you want or encourage for the next chapter(s)?

* * *

Jun: Am I technically an OC and will stay in this story?

Moonlight46: Yes, you are an OC -ish and unless reviews say otherwise

then only during Mission 1 and maybe later as in several chapters later.

Rin/Kyou: Why am I so stir-crazy and since when did I start caring about Kabuto?

Moonlight46: You are stir-crazy because your life is not being threaten on a daily basis and because you are becoming attached to Kabuto or at least don't want them to share in your experiences you received by your enemy.

Kabuto: …...

~Who wants to see Kabuto as a neko (half human and half cat -traits)?


End file.
